


Wieczysta Przysięga szmalcownika

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Insygnia Śmierci, M/M, No Sex, Romance, Vignette, War, opis walki, temat śmierci, trochę przekleństw i potocznej mowy ze strony Greybacka, wojna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Harry podczas swojej warty usłyszał hałas z oddali.Nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości, wykracza poza bariery postawione przez Hermionę i zapuszcza się głębiej w las.Pewien szmalcownik w tym samym czasie sprawdzał teren na polecenie Greybacka.Jak skończy się to porwanie dla Harry'ego i jego oprawcy?





	1. DZIEŃ 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia: Trochę zagięta rzeczywistość (mianowicie Dumbledore zginął przed Amelią Bones, co jest tylko wspomniane), Prorok Codzienny nie opisywał prawdziwych powodów śmierci (zawładnięty został całkowicie przez śmierciożerców), staram się trzymać kanonu, jednak przyznam, że wiele zdarzeń i faktów zmieniłam bądź „przestawiłam” w czasie.
> 
> Dodatkowe informacje: Słowa zapisane kursywą są myślami bohaterów, zaklęciami, listami i innymi notatkami (fragmenty gazet i tym podobne).  
> Raz pisane z perspektywy Scabiora, raz Harry’ego, a raz wszystkowiedzącego narratora.
> 
> Beta readerem był mój bro, Hans, dzięki któremu udało mi się napisać do końca to fanfiction!

Scabior był znanym i szanowanym szmalcownikiem, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, do jak trudnych zawodów jego praca należała. Zwłaszcza w czasach, które nastały. Czarny Pan rósł w siłę, podczas gdy Złota Trójca Gryffindoru ukrywała się w najlepsze.

Jednak nie dziwił im się. Ciężko było teraz stanąć przed Lordem, nie dostając od niego, chociażby jedną klątwą. Tak bardzo był podekscytowany swoim przyszłym domniemanym zwycięstwem. Jednak czy Potter nie był tym, którego moc równała się z tą od Czarnego Pana? Czyż Jasna Strona nie głosiła, że Wybraniec wyzwoli ich od wiecznej ciemności i zła, które zapanowało?

Cóż, nie obchodziło to mężczyzny, dopóki mógł w spokoju zarabiać na swoje życie, które nie było usłane różami. Zwłaszcza po jego niedawnym zwolnieniu z Azkabanu.  

Bycie szmalcownikiem jednak miało swoje wady, jak i zalety.

Mógł do woli wyżywać się na mugolakach i przeciwnikach idei czystej krwi, gdy bywał sfrustrowany do granic możliwości. Czasem, przed zabiciem ofiary, jeśli ta była wyjątkowo urodziwa, pozwalał sobie na porwanie jej. Zamykał ją wówczas w specjalnie do tego przygotowanym pokoju w swoim mieszkaniu. A następnie korzystał z uroków swojej pracy.

Za dostarczanie tychże ofiar Lordowi bądź przejętego przez śmierciożerców Ministerstwa, otrzymywali spore wynagrodzenie. Przywódca ich szajki — Fenrir Greyback — miał wyśmienity węch, dzięki któremu potrafił wyczuć czystość krwi swych niedoszłych ofiar. Cóż się dziwić, mężczyzna był w końcu wilkołakiem, a do tego alfą. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że bywał brutalny, jeśli któryś z jego współpracowników pomyślałby, chociaż o sprzeciwieniu się woli wilkołaka. Ten z chęcią zagryzłby owego delikwenta na śmierć.

Scabior mimo tego, że był przystojnym mężczyzną, miał problemy ze znalezieniem stałego partnera. Ludzie lękali się go. Nie ufali mu, sądząc, że w pierwszej lepszej chwili mógłby wydać ich w ręce śmierciożerców.

Mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem, uważając takie zachowanie za niebywale nielogiczne. Czarodzieje sami pod sobą dołki kopią, grając niewinne ofiary. Gdyby byli pewni swojej wartości i krwi, która płynęła w ich żyłach, nie kończyłoby się to dla nich torturami.

Scabior nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na głupotę ludzką. Selekcja naturalna i nic, poza tym.

 

***

 

Szmalcownik przemierzał samotnie las o zmroku, klnąc pod nosem na Greybacka, który kazał mu sprawdzić te tereny.

Nie był jakimś chłopcem na posyłki! Jak i również głupcem, który sprzeciwiłby się woli wilkołaka. Nie to, co inni, którzy kończyli później z rozszarpanym gardłem.

Znudzony mężczyzna zaczął bawić się kamieniami, spotkanymi na jego drodze. Podnosił je za pomocą różdżki, a następnie machał od niechcenia dłonią, wyznaczając sobie jako cele drzewa. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się sprawdzać okolicy, jednak nie miał innego wyboru.

Po chwili usłyszał kroki z lewej strony. Schował się błyskawicznie za najbliższą brzozą. Nasłuchiwał przez kilka sekund, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że potencjalna ofiara zbliżała się w jego stronę. Wychylił się delikatnie zza konara, dostrzegając chłopaka, który nie wyglądał na więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec jakieś szczegóły w tej ciemności. Zauważył, że młodzieniec nosił okulary, a w ręce trzymał różdżkę.

Co tak młody chłopak robił w nocy, w środku lasu z różdżką w dłoni?

Scabiorowi przyszła tylko jedna myśl do głowy.

Skoro był młodym czarodziejem, który w tym momencie powinien znajdować się w Hogwarcie, zapewne wagarował. Albo próbował uciec przed kimś. Może był mugolakiem?

Nie zastanawiał się więcej. Gdy chłopak doszedł do drzewa, przy którym się krył, złapał okularnika i od razu teleportował się z nim do swojego mieszkania.

 

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, oszołomił chłopaka, który momentalnie stracił przytomność. Szmalcownik przelewitował jego ciało na dwuosobowe łóżko, znajdujące się na środku pokoju pod ścianą, a następnie postawił wokół niego bariery.

Teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się z bliska młodemu mężczyźnie.

Wyglądał na dość wysportowanego, jednak dalej w pewnym stopniu jego ciało było smukłe. Średni wzrost, jak na nastolatka w jego wieku (który tylko podejrzewał). Przystojną twarz okalały blond włosy, wyglądające na niebywale delikatne i miękkie. Jego okulary najprawdopodobniej zostały rozbite, bo nie powinny raczej być aż tak przekrzywione, prawda? Na szczęście jego lekko zadarty nos nie wyglądał z zewnątrz na złamany.

 

Scabior ze strachem w oczach zdał sobie sprawę, jak blady był chłopak, więc pospiesznie rzucił na niego zaklęcie analizujące stan jego organizmu. Poza brakiem pożywienia od doby i lekkim odwodnieniem nic złego z blondynem nie było.

Westchnął, stwierdzając, że wróci do młodzieńca za parę godzin. Musiał teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej przemierzać las, w miejscu, w którym go opuścił, a potem zdać raport Greybackowi. Wolałby nie spotkać dzisiaj wilkołaka, jednak jak zwykle, nie miał na to wpływu.

 

***

 

Harry obudził się z lekkim bólem głowy. Przetarł zmęczone oczy, po czym uniósł się na łokciach i oparł plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Potarł delikatnie czoło, zahaczając o bliznę, która wyjątkowo go tej nocy nie piekła.

Tej nocy? A nie miał on przypadkiem dzisiaj warty, a rano miał się zmienić z Hermioną?

Harry’ego z całą siłą uderzyła świadomość, że znajdował się w nieznajomym mu pomieszczeniu. Starał się nie panikować i pomyśleć logicznie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie coś, co doprowadziłoby go do rozwiązania zagadki. A zagadka brzmiała: „ _Jak, na Merlina znalazł się w czyimś mieszkaniu?”_

 

Pamiętał, jak siedział przed namiotem i bawił się z nudów patykami na ziemi. Była to jego warta, podczas gdy Ron z Hermioną spali.

Minuty nudnego siedzenia na zimnej posadzce wprawiały go w płytki trans myślowy. Nie mógł zasnąć, więc wstał. Zaczął po cichu przechadzać się, pozostając dalej w obrębie zaklęć ochronnych jego i Hermiony.

Przypomniało mu się, że był tak zamyślony, że ledwo udało mu się usłyszeć chrzęst liści w oddali. Zachowując się jak typowy, głupi gryfon, podążył za dźwiękami, zapominając o tym, że gdy przekroczy bariery, staje się zwykłą przynętą na śmierciożerców.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą kojarzył, było to, iż ktoś go złapał i teleportował się wraz z nim. Najwyraźniej później musiał stracić przytomność.

 

Harry westchnął ciężko, nie wierząc, że znowu wpakował się w kłopoty. Hermiona i Ron pewnie zaczną go szukać, gdy nadejdzie pora na zmianę warty.

Kruczowłosy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Po jego prawej stronie, pod ścianą znajdowała się sporych rozmiarów szafa z komodą obok.

Z lewej stał fotel, obok którego w ścianie wbudowany był dość duży kominek. Wokół niego stała kanapa, wraz z drugim fotelem, a pośrodku mieścił się stolik do kawy, który ozdobiony był złotymi wzorami.

Naprzeciwko siebie zauważył drzwi, które najprawdopodobniej mogły prowadzić go do wolności. Jednak co mogło się za nimi znajdować? Ktoś, kto planował go zamordować? A może oddać w ręce Voldemorta? W końcu był najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą w magicznej Anglii.

 

Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, w jak niedorzecznej sytuacji się znalazł. Jednak nie chcąc się nad tym niepotrzebnie zastanawiać, postanowił wstać, chcąc jak najprędzej rozprostować kości.

Co nie było mu dane, bo poczuł, jak kopnął go prąd, gdy tylko podszedł do granicy łóżka.

 

— Co na Merlina? — warknął głośno, rozmasowując sobie stopę, którą próbował wystawić, aby zejść z mebla.

 

Harry na kolanach podszedł do granicy łóżka, próbując wykryć jakieś zaklęcia, które byłyby w stanie sprawić mu krzywdę. Jedyne co zauważył, to jak jego włosy powoli stanęły i skierowały się w stronę, którą wcześniej chciał się wydostać. Gryfon wystawił dłoń, palcem kierując się powoli co centymetr.

 

Gdy poczuł większe kopnięcie, automatycznie odskoczył, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Chłopak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał swojej różdżki w kieszeni. Zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać po pokoju, jednak nigdzie jej nie ujrzał. Nie leżała ona również pod poduszką, kołdrą, ani nawet pościelą, którą obmacał z każdej możliwej strony!

 

Harry zaczął panikować, jednak przypomniały mu się słowa Snape’a:

 

„ _Najpierw użyj swojego znikomego intelektu, a potem działaj, Potter!”_

 

Czemu akurat to zdanie? I to z ust znienawidzonego profesora? Tego nie wiedział. Jednak nie narzekał na to, bo dzięki niemu się opamiętał.

 

Myślał tak od dziesięciu minut (zakładał na oko, w pokoju nie było żadnego zegara), ale na nic mądrego nie wpadł. Prosił Merlina, aby dzisiejsza data, nie była dniem jego śmierci. Został mu jeden, raczej irytujący czarnoksiężnik do zabicia. Nie mógł tak po prostu zostać zamordowanym przez jakiegoś podrzędnego śmierciożercę!

 

***

 

Scabior wrócił do swojego mieszkania, gdy wreszcie Greyback postanowił dać mu święty spokój. Nie cierpiał gościa, był strasznie upierdliwy.

 

Wszedł żwawym krokiem do swojego pokoju, po czym z rozmachem otworzył szafę. Wyjął z niej mugolskie ubrania, które momentami były dla niego o wiele wygodniejsze od czarodziejskich szat. Wszedł do łazienki, odkładając odzież na jednej z półek, znajdujących się obok prysznica.

Umył się pospiesznie, nie chcąc tracić zbędnego czasu, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące. Założył bordową koszulę, zapinając jej mankiety. Ubrał swoje ulubione bokserki, po czym włożył na nogi czarne spodnie ze złotym paskiem, który dostał od swojego wuja na osiemnaste urodziny. Dalej pamiętał, jak dumnie go nosił, gdy jeszcze uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

Jego wuj był jedyną osobą, która otwarcie nie popierała idei Czarnego Pana. Nic z tego nie miał, skoro zginął jako jeden z pierwszych, gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli robić łapanki na zwolenników szlam. Lubił swoich krewnych, jednak nigdy nie miał większej możliwości ich poznania. Zwłaszcza gdy większość jego rodziny już nie żyła.

 

Stanął w pełni ubrany przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Jego włosy znowu były skołtunione, co jednak nie przeszkadzało czarodziejowi. Wolał, jak wyglądały na puchate niż ulizane, jak u takiego Malfoya. Związał je luźno jedwabną wstążką o kolorze wina, która należała do jego wyjściowych. Uwielbiał takie małe i skromnie wyglądające dodatki. Posiadał ich całkiem niezłą kolekcję.

Po rzuceniu zaklęcia golenia, dzięki któremu pozbył się swojego dwudniowego zarostu, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył ku swojej kuchni.

Spojrzał się przelotnie na zegar, który wisiał nad blatem i zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zrobić sobie naprawdę mocną kawę. Nie spał przez pół nocy, a przeczuwał, że za dnia nie znajdzie czasu, choćby na krótką drzemkę.

 

Gdy kończył przygotowywać śniadanie dla siebie i swojego gościa, usłyszał głośne przekleństwo dochodzące z ostatniego pokoju na korytarzu. Wziął czym prędzej, tace z jedzeniem i piciem do rąk, po czym poszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymał swą nową zdobycz.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast blondyna, ujrzał kruczowłosego chłopaka z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole.

Opanował się w ciągu sekundy, zamykając niewerbalnie drzwi za sobą. Ruszył w stronę swojego ulubionego fotela, obitego przyjemnym w dotyku materiałem. Postawił na stoliku obok niego jedną tackę, a drugą położył na łóżko, na którym siedział zszokowany chłopak.

 

Potter spojrzał się w jego stronę. Był zdziwiony, gdy ujrzał zwyczajnie ubranego, przystojnego mężczyznę, który właśnie przyniósł mu śniadanie. Jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, wówczas, gdy na zewnątrz odbywała się wojna.

Scabior uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Pottera, wskazując dłonią na tacę z talerzem pełnych kanapek i kakao obok. Gdy usiadł naprzeciw niego na fotelu, gryfon spróbował jeszcze raz wyjść spoza łóżka, jednak tym razem poraziło go mocniej, na co syknął zirytowany i ponownie spojrzał się na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Ten tylko zachęcił go do jedzenia, mówiąc, że sam to przygotował, ponieważ nie posiadał skrzata domowego.  Następnie machnął dłonią, zapalając tym samym kominek, który znajdował się obok jego fotela. Zrobił to, gdyż zauważył, jak Potter wbrew sobie drżał z zimna.

Szczerze, Scabior przywykł do chłodnej pogody i mrozów. Tyle razy przemierzał nocą lasy i inne terytoria, że stał się odporny na tego typu trudności atmosferyczne. Nie mógł jednak winić Pottera za jego słabość. W końcu kto by się spodziewał po nastolatku odporności na takie przeciwności?

Mężczyzna skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie zdziwił go fakt, kogo udało mu się przez omyłkę złapać. Miał na łóżku Pottera, całkowicie zdanego na jego łaskę. Na wejściu do pokoju zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak mógł używać zaklęć kamuflujących, które po utraceniu przytomności przestały działać.

 

Gdy Potter po pierwszym, nieufnym kęsie nie poczuł żadnego podejrzanego czy nieprzyjemnego smaku na języku, zaczął powoli spożywać posiłek. Tak samo postąpił Scabior, który wpatrywał się z zainteresowaniem w młodzieńca, z którym nie wiedział co począć.

 

Gdyby wydał go od razu prosto w ręce Czarnego Pana, na pewno zostałby sowicie wynagrodzony. Jednak czy potrzeba mu było więcej złota? Zadowalało go już to, co posiadał. A z doświadczenia wiedział, że pieniądze na dłuższą metę go nie uszczęśliwią.

Scabior był w stu procentach pewny, że Lord zabiłby Pottera od razu, zanim ten jakimś cudem dał radę uciec przed swym losem. Jednak czy tego chciał? Żeby wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Ciemnej Strony? Scabior nie był głupcem, widział, jak życie czarodziei toczyło się w magicznych miasteczkach i ich oddalonych rezydencjach. Domy płonęły, nawet jeśli śmierciożercy nie posiadali większych dowodów na to, że ich właściciele byli zdrajcami krwi. Mordowali niewinne kobiety z dziećmi, które nigdy nikomu nie uprzykrzały życia. Czarny Pan nie pilnował dobrze swoich popleczników. Chociaż Scabior czasem miał wrażenie, że specjalnie im na to pozwalał, aby siali jeszcze większe spustoszenie i bezprawie.

 

Po śmierci starego Dumbledore’a można było zauważyć, jakim syfem powoli stawał się świat. Gdy Ministerstwo postanowiło zrezygnować z Knota jako Ministra, coraz więcej czarodziei i czarownic przestało wierzyć rządowi. Byli zagubieni, nie wiedzieli, co było prawdą, a co zwykłą obłudą.

Oczywiście z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Gdy Rufus Scrimgeour został zamordowany przez Czarnego Pana, ludzie wpadli w całkowitą panikę. Wszyscy chowali się po domach, siedząc w ciemnościach i modląc się, żeby śmierciożercy ich nie znaleźli. Aby nie zainteresowali się nimi na tyle, by sprawdzać, czy mieli jakikolwiek związek z mugolami.

 

Brązowowłosy widział, jak powoli każda magiczna ulica umierała. Sklep Weasleyów, który zawsze był pełen śmiechów i radośnie spędzających czas ludzi, stał teraz pusty. Bliźniacy musieli pozostawić swój biznes. Wiedzieli, że byli znani jako zdrajcy krwi. Cała ich rodzina była trzymana krótko. Zwłaszcza że śmierciożercy dobrze wiedzieli, że stali po Jasnej Stronie.

 

Mężczyzna nie lubił eskapad gangu Greybacka, do którego należał, gdy musieli przemierzać wszystkie uliczki, na których akurat znajdowali się śmierciożercy. Widział, jak torturowali oni dzieci z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i z oczami pełnymi obłąkania. W dodatku praktykowali na oczach rodziców, którzy nie mogli nic zrobić, jak tylko patrzeć na ból swych potomków. Obserwować, jak powoli uchodziło z nich życie, które im dali.

 

Może i on sam nie był święty. W końcu porywał mężczyzn do swojego mieszkania, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie ich gwałcił. Jednak śmierciożerców nie potrafił zdzierżyć. Brązowowłosy nigdy nie podniósłby ręki na dziecko bądź kobietę. Były to jego niepisane zasady. Może dlatego z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu na swoje ofiary wybierał tylko osobników płci męskiej? A może to tylko jego orientacja miała na to wpływ?

 

Scabior pokręcił głową, ponownie skupiając swoje myśli na młodym Potterze. Co miał z nim począć? Nie chciał wysyłać go w lepkie łapska Voldemorta. Nie mógł również tak po prostu puścić go wolno. Pragnął choć trochę cieszyć się ze złapania chłopaka. Co nie zmieniało nadal faktu, że nie wiedział, co dalej. Jego myśli powoli przestawały mieć jakikolwiek sens.

Zwrócił uwagę na Pottera, który akurat skończył pić kakao i odstawił je na tacę.

Scabior machnął ręką, po czym zarówno jego puste naczynia, jak i te, znajdujące się na łóżku Pottera, zniknęły. Często używał tego niewerbalnego zaklęcia, gdy nie chciało mu się wstawać, aby zanieść coś z powrotem do kuchni. Uwielbiał magię bezróżdżkową, była doprawdy wygodna w wielu sytuacjach. Jednak nie używał jej przy reszcie czarodziei, uważając, że ci mogliby tę wiedzę wykorzystać przeciw niemu. A zagrożenia z ich strony chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

— Przepraszam. — Usłyszał niepewny głos Pottera, który patrzył się na niego zdezorientowany. — Co ja tutaj robię? I czemu nie mogę wyjść za granicę łóżka? — sypał pytaniami, jak zagubione we mgle dziecko, które nie potrafiło odnaleźć swoich rodziców.

— Otóż, panie Potter — przemówił mężczyzna, zauważając strach w oczach gryfona, który chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zaklęcia kamuflujące przestały działać. — Porwałem pana i zastanawiam się, co zrobić z tym fantem.

 

Kruczowłosy wpatrywał się w niego zarówno z obawą, jak i zainteresowaniem, co zdziwiło Scabiora. Spodziewał on się bardziej krzyków, gróźb skierowanych w jego stronę, aniżeli ciszy i spokoju.

— Bariery nie pozwolą panu na wydostanie się poza granice łoża, które je otaczają — rzekł, informując chłopaka, który zmarszczył brwi, więc dodał: — Napięcie prądu będzie silniejsze z każdą twoją próbą wydostania się.

— A jak będę musiał skorzystać z toalety? To, co wtedy? — zapytał sceptycznie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w niedorzeczność sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Typowe „szczęście” Potterów, jak mniemał.

 

Scabior wyczarował wiadro, które pojawiło się w nogach łóżka. Zaśmiał się wewnętrznie, gdy ujrzał zdumioną minę Pottera.

— Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz! — warknął w jego stronę, co spotkało się z cichym chichotem ze strony mężczyzny.

 

Brązowowłosy pozbył się wiadra, po czym uśmiechnął się do Pottera, który wydał się jeszcze bardziej skonfundowany.

— Widzisz te drzwi na lewo? — Potter kiwnął głową.  — Jeśli będziesz dobrym chłopcem, rozszerzę bariery tak, że będziesz mógł spokojnie do nich dotrzeć i korzystać z łazienki, znajdującej się za nimi.

 

Obserwował, jak Potter kalkulował wszystkie zdobyte fakty w myślach. Na jego czole co jakiś czas pojawiała się zmarszczka, która mogła oznaczać niezadowolenie, z tej jakże, nieprzyjemnej dla niego sytuacji.

Po kilku minutach usiadł twarzą do mężczyzny, który dalej znajdował się w wygodnym fotelu, naprzeciw Pottera.

— Jesteś śmierciożercą? — zapytał poważnym tonem, nie ukazując większych emocji na twarzy.

 

Brązowowłosy uniósł brew, zdziwiony, że pierwszą myślą chłopaka było to, że mógłby być kimś tak pospolitym, jak zwykłym poplecznikiem tego gada. Musiał go wyprowadzić z błędu.

— Nie — odrzekł, co spotkało się z cichym westchnieniem ulgi z ust gryfona, który jednak spiął się po chwili.

— Możesz kłamać — rzekł, nie spuszczając go z oczu, gdy wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni.

 

Mężczyzna podwinął rękaw koszuli na lewej ręce, po czym dotknął jej końcem swego przedramienia.

Zaczął wypowiadać na głos przeróżne zaklęcia, które niwelowały działanie zaklęć kamuflujących, kryjących i odwracających uwagę od tego, co mogło znajdować się na jego ręce.  
Gdy skończył mu się zasób uroków, spojrzał się na gryfona.

— Może chcesz jakieś wypróbować? — Czarnowłosy zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, będąc zadowolonym z tego, że nie miał do czynienia ze śmierciożercą. Sądził, że miał większe szanse na przeżycie, jeśli jego porywaczem nie był poplecznik Voldemorta.

— Jeszcze jakieś pytania, panie Potter? — spytał uprzejmie, zsuwając na dół rękaw koszuli.

— Dlaczego mnie porwałeś? — zapytał, poprawiając swoją bluzę. Nie wiedział, czemu nadal było mu tak zimno, skoro ogień w kominku wyraźnie skrzeczał i ogrzewał pomieszczenie. Czuł się, jakby ciepło omijało tylko jego.

— Nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś, dopóki tutaj nie wróciłem — wyjaśnił, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Najwyraźniej twoje zaklęcia kamuflujące przestały działać, gdy straciłeś przytomność.

— To dalej nie wyjaśnia, czemu mnie tu przytargałeś — rzekł niezadowolony, obserwując, jak starszy mężczyzna ruszył w stronę szafy, która znajdowała się po prawej stronie łóżka.

— Moje zamiary były dość proste – zaczął, przebierając w ubraniach. — Chciałem cię uprowadzić, zgwałcić i po sprawdzeniu czystości twojej krwi, wysłać do Ministerstwa, które wynagrodziłoby mnie złotem — dokończył, akurat, gdy przelewitował ubrania do łazienki, uprzednio otwierając jej drzwi machnięciem dłoni.

Zauważył kątem oka, jak Pottera przeszły dreszcze. Nie wiedział, czy to jego słowa wywarły na nim tak nieprzyjemne wrażenie, czy chłopakowi nadal było zimno. Zamknął szafę, po czym stanął naprzeciw Chłopca–Który–Przeżył i oparł się o mebel.

— Jednak moje zamiary uległy zmianie — rzekł spokojnym głosem, wpatrując się w te intensywnie zielone oczy, które próbowały wyczytać intencje z jego twarzy. — A teraz będę na tyle miły, że pozwolę ci wziąć kąpiel i przebrać się w czyste ubrania.

 

Potter spojrzał na niego nieufnie, obawiając się ponownego kopnięcia prądem. Scabior zasiadł w tym samym fotelu, co poprzednio i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do gryfona.

— Nie bój się — przemówił brązowowłosy, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli nie będziesz próbował naciągnąć barier. — Puścił mu oczko, po czym obserwował, jak Potter powoli schodzi z łóżka.

 

Szedł krok po kroku, jakby oczekując ataku ze strony mężczyzny. Nie wyczuwając jednak nic takiego, rzucił okiem na Scabiora, po czym ruszył pospiesznie do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie próbuj się deportować ani cokolwiek do siebie przywołać! — zawołał za nim brązowowłosy, gdy usłyszał przekleństwo zza ściany. — Bariery za panem podążają, panie Potter!

 

Zachichotał pod nosem, gdy usłyszał kolejne głośne przekleństwo. Czego innego mógł spodziewać się po gryfonie? Musiał sprawdzić wszystko na swoją rękę, nawet gdyby miało go to prowadzić do bólu. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Jak dotąd kruczowłosy nie dał mu powodów do skrzywdzenia go bądź grożenia. Nie mógł mu więc choć trochę zaufać?

 

***

 

Dochodziła ósma rano, gdy przez okno wleciała sowa z nowym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego. Scabior dalej nie wiedział, po cholerę jeszcze płacił za prenumeratę tego szmatławca. I tak nie pisali o niczym sensownym ani prawdziwym, odkąd śmierciożercy zawładnęli prasą.

Pierwsza strona ukazywała nowego Ministra Magii i jego powierników w tle. Reporterzy opisywali, jaki to Pius Thicknesse nie był idealnym kandydatem na to stanowisko i jak świetnie będzie sprawował władzę. Według Scabiora była to kolejna słaba jednostka, która poddawana była działaniem klątwy Imperiusa. Nie miał jednak co do tego stuprocentowej pewności.

Druga strona opowiadała o tragicznej śmierci Amelii Bones, której powodem była długo skrywana choroba. Ponoć rozwinęła się ona w stanie natychmiastowym przez stres, który kobieta odczuwała w związku z wojną.

 

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, odrzucając gazetę na stolik obok.

Same kłamstwa. Obłuda, którą żywili przerażone społeczeństwo, było wprost niewyobrażalnie wielkie. Jeszcze bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wielu czarodziei w to wierzyło. Naprawdę byli tak ślepi? Czy aż tak bardzo chcieli żyć w fałszywej nadziei na normalne życie? O ile takie było w ogóle możliwe, gdy śmierciożercy rzucali avadami na prawo i lewo.

Na Merlina! Ludzie zamykali się w swoich własnych domach, będąc skazanymi na głodówki. Bali się wyjść w jakimkolwiek celu, w obawie o życie swoje i swoich bliskich!

Słyszał od swoich kolegów po fachu, jak wielu znaleźli czarodziejów w świecie mugoli, próbujących udawać zwykłych niemagicznych ludzi. Starali się zachowywać pozory, jednak i tak większość z nich była mordowana. Śmierciożercy nie zadawali szeregu pytań. Bywały przypadki, gdzie nie upewniali się nawet, czy nie zabijają kogoś czystej krwi! Jeśli osoba ta broniła zaciekle jakiegoś mugola — zostawała skazywana na śmierć. Nieważne, czy był to jej małżonek, brat czy kuzyn. Mordowali bez wyjątków.

Brązowowłosy potarł swoje skronie, po czym przywołał do siebie Ognistą Whisky wraz z dwoma kieliszkami. Co mu szkodzi się napić i podzielić trunkiem z nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata?

Zaśmiał się na własne myśli, zdając sobie sprawę, jak niedorzecznie to zabrzmiało. Gdy Voldemort przez tak wiele lat próbował złapać Pottera w swoje ręce, on, zwykły szmalcownik, zrobił to przez przypadek! A teraz gościł gryfona w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Chociaż wyrażenie „gościł” nie pasowało idealnie, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio.

 

Po krótkiej chwili usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi i ujrzał Pottera, który zamknął je za sobą i podążył z powrotem w kierunku łóżka.

W połowie drogi brązowowłosy go zatrzymał.

— Może usiądzie pan, panie Potter? — zaproponował gryfonowi, który spojrzał się na niego zaintrygowany, a po chwili kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

 

Ruszył powoli w stronę kanapy, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko kominka, a zaledwie trzy metry od fotela, na którym siedział mężczyzna, popijając alkohol.

— Nie martw się — przemówił, widząc, jak ostrożnie chłopak siadał. — Bariery nic ci nie zrobią, dopóki działasz według mojej woli.

— Kontroluje je pan przez cały czas? — spytał się zdziwiony, próbując usadowić się wygodniej, żeby nie wyglądać na spiętego.

— Owszem — odparł z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

Przelewitował pusty kieliszek na stolik do kawy, który stał tuż przed kolanami gryfona. Następnie ruchem palca, Scabior polał powoli kruczowłosemu do kieliszka Ognistą Whisky.

— Śmiało — zachęcił młodzieńca, odstawiając swój własny napój. — Nie lubię pić sam.

 

Potter popatrzył krytycznie na alkohol przed nim, po czym posłał sceptyczne spojrzenie brązowowłosemu.

— Nie zatrułem go, panie Potter — westchnął mężczyzna, wstając ze swojego miejsca, co wprawiło gryfona w stan czuwania.

 

Scabior wziął do dłoni kieliszek gryfona i upił z niego mały łyk, po czym odstawił go na miejsce.

— Widzi pan? — rzucił ironicznie, ponownie zasiadając na swoim fotelu.

 

Harry w ciszy napił się z drugiej strony, a po jego ciele przeszło przyjemne ciepło. Dalej nie rozumiał, czemu mimo ognia w kominku wciąż czuł chłód po kościach. Nie narzekał jednak, skoro Ognista Whisky mogła go wyratować z tej sytuacji. Co w sumie po przemyśleniu nie było mądrym posunięciem, aby upijać się w mieszkaniu nieznajomego.

Spojrzał się na mężczyznę, który z wyraźną rozkoszą na twarzy go obserwował. Potter postanowił zaryzykować i zacząć rozmowę. I tak nie miał żadnego innego wyjścia, skoro nie mógł się w żaden sposób stąd wydostać. Czuł jednak, że krzyki i jakikolwiek przejaw braku kultury nie pomogłyby mu odzyskać wolności.

— Jak się pan tak właściwie nazywa? — zapytał z ciekawości i żadnego innego pomysłu na rozpoczęcie taktownej konwersacji.

— Ach, gdzież moje maniery — zaczął, mówiąc, jakby zapomniał o tak przyziemnej sprawie, jak przedstawienie swojej osoby. — Zwą mnie Scabior.

 

Harry kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu, po czym wziął małego łyka ze swojego kielicha. Brązowowłosy zastanowił się przez chwilę, jednak podjął decyzję o pociągnięciu tej konwersacji dłużej.

— Jestem szmalcownikiem — wyznał, wpatrując się w skrzeczące w kominku płomienie. — Mimo że nie jestem zwolennikiem idei czystej krwi, jakimś cudem skończyłem w tym zawodzie. — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie spoglądając nawet na Harry’ego, który w tym momencie był mocno zdziwiony.

— Nie podziela pan idei Czarnego Pana? — zapytał kruczowłosy, nie do końca będąc pewnym, czy był to temat, na który powinien wchodzić z kimś, kto potrafił zabić bez zastanowienia.

— Nie. — Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, co zauważył Scabior, którego spojrzenie powróciło na chłopaka. — Nie podoba mi się również cała ta wojna. To, co dzieje się na zewnątrz i wewnątrz magicznego świata. Ministerstwo zawładnięte przez kłamców i obłąkanych ludzi. Azkaban stoi pusty, a dementorzy tkwią po Ciemnej Stronie. Hogwart nie jest lepszy od sal tortur w lochach posiadłości Voldemorta. Mugole zaczynają powoli coś podejrzewać, a czarodzieje i czarownice barykadują się we własnych domach. Niby jak mógłbym popierać coś takiego, panie Potter?

 

Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był zszokowany szczerymi słowami mężczyzny, którego na początku miał tylko za zwykłego śmierciożercę.

Jednak dopiero po chwili chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że Scabior wymówił imię Czarnego Pana. Spojrzał się na niego ze strachem w oczach, co od razu ów mężczyzna zrozumiał.

— Spokojnie — rzekł gładkim głosem — Szmalcownicy tutaj nie wtargną. Nie sądzisz, że byłoby to spore ograniczenie, gdybym we własnym domu nie mógł mówić tego, czego chcę? — Spojrzał się na gryfona z iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach.

Kruczowłosy skinął głową.

— Ma pan rację — odparł, dopijając alkohol. — Cieszę się, że mam styczność z kimś inteligentniejszym od przeciętnego śmierciożercy.

— Miło mi to słyszeć z pana ust, panie Potter — rzekł zadowolony mężczyzna, słysząc komplement.

Pstryknięciem palcami sprawił, że ich kielichy stały się ponownie pełne.

— Często pan używa magii bezróżdżkowej? — spytał zainteresowany, nieco bardziej się rozluźniając. — Z tego, co mi wiadomo, tylko silnie magiczni czarodzieje potrafią jej używać co chwilę.

— Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter — odezwał się, po czym wziął spory łyk alkoholu. — Lepiej polegać na swojej magii, czy na różdżce, bez której nie jest się w stanie nic zrobić?

 

Harry nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, bo było ona aż nadto oczywista.

— Oczywiście, że na magii — odpowiedział, również biorąc łyk napoju. — Jednak co to ma do rzeczy?

— To, panie Potter — zaczął powoli, ważąc każde kolejne słowo — Iż w czasach, których przyszło nam żyć, ciężko zdobyć nową różdżkę. Gdy się ją straci, możliwość zakupienia nowej w magicznej Anglii należy do prawie niemożliwych.

 

Kruczowłosy nie zrozumiał słów Scabiora. Przecież nawet przeciętny czarodziej mógł pójść do Ollivandera i zakupić różdżkę.

— Ollivander został zniewolony przez Lorda, gdy ten odmówił mu pomocy w pewnej sprawie — wyjaśnił brązowowłosy, jakby domyślając się negacji w umyśle gryfona.

— A nie da się zamówić różdżki od innego wytwórcy? — Harry podwinął kolana, stwierdzając, że tak powinno być mu cieplej.

— Pozostałe kraje nie chcą wplątywać się w naszą wojnę domową — rzekł oschle, a jego usta wykrzywił grymas. — Nie pamiętają już, jak wiele zrobiliśmy dla nich w dawnych latach. Najwyraźniej historia znowu lubi się powtarzać. — Westchnął, zauważając ponowne drżenie ze strony Pottera.

  
— Dlatego wiara w swoją magię jest ważniejsza niż całkowite poświęcenie się za własną różdżkę, która jest jedynie zwykłym narzędziem w naszych dłoniach — zakończył temat, przywołując koc z komody, która stała tuż obok szafy.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotał nieśmiało gryfon, okrywając się grubym materiałem, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on trochę go ogrzeje.

 

Scabior uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc o niedorzeczności dzisiejszego dnia. Najpierw porwał Złotego Chłopca. Potem postawił mu warunki, których miał przestrzegać. A teraz z nim spokojnie rozmawiał, jakby znali się od kilku, dobrych lat. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, jednak powstrzymał się, nie chcąc wystraszyć Pottera swoim nagłym i niestosownym zachowaniem.

 

***

 

Po obiedzie, który obaj zjedli w całkowitej ciszy, Harry był coraz bardziej zmarznięty. Nie wiedział, czy była to zasługa medalionu, który nosił wczoraj przez pół dnia, czy może coś z nim samym było nie tak. Owinął się więc szczelniej kocem, co nie umknęło uwadze starszemu mężczyźnie.

— Dalej panu zimno? — zapytał, a gryfon zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał szczere zmartwienie w głosie brązowowłosego.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho, będąc trochę zawstydzonym, gdy Scabior go tak bacznie obserwował.

 

Mężczyzna wstał i nakazał chłopakowi zrobić to samo. Harry dalej mocno trzymając na sobie koc, podniósł się na nogach i czekał.

Scabior przyłożył dłoń do czoła kruczowłosego, który zaskoczony chciał się odsunąć, jednak w konsekwencji tego, upadł na kanapę za nim.

— Potter, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić — westchnął zrezygnowany, kręcąc głową.

 

Pomógł wstać chłopakowi, który wzdrygnął się lekko pod jego dotykiem. Zachował spokój i spojrzał twardo na szmalcownika, który wyciągnął różdżkę.

 

— Możliwe, że coś z barierami jest nie tak — rzucił bardziej do siebie, niż do okularnika, który poruszył się, gdy Scabior wycelował w niego różdżką.

 

Machnął kilka razy, a po chwili Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i odłożył koc na drugi fotel.

 

— Dziękuję — powiedział tylko, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce na kanapie.

 

— Nie ma sprawy, panie Potter — rzekł, usiadłszy, ciesząc się, gdy ujrzał uśmiech kruczowłosego. — Wybacz za mój błąd. Dziwnym trafem bariery nie przepuszczały dodatniej temperatury.

Harry kiwnął głową, dając znać, że zrozumiał.

 

***

Gryfon martwił się o swoich przyjaciół, którzy zapewne wszędzie go szukali. Na pewno czytali każdą gazetę, która mogłaby wpaść im w ręce w poszukiwaniu informacji o Harrym Potterze.

Czuł się jednocześnie zdruzgotany, jak i spokojny. Z jednej strony, chciał wrócić do przyjaciół i kontynuować poszukiwanie horkruksów. Z drugiej – był wdzięczny Scabiorowi, który traktował go, jakby był jego gościem, a nie więźniem.

No właśnie. Nie wiedział, co miał myśleć o tym mężczyźnie.

Zachowywał się wobec niego uprzejmie i z pełną kulturą, czasem nawet z nim żartował! Rozmawiali spokojnie, bez niepotrzebnych, negatywnych emocji. Mimo tego, że mężczyzna go porwał, nie czuł niczego poza bezsilnością w jego towarzystwie. Może cały zasób jego nienawiści znalazł się na osobie Voldemorta? Tak, że teraz nie potrafił żywić urazy do kogokolwiek innego?

Scabior był dla niego prawdziwą zagadką. Wspominał, że z początku nie wiedział, kim naprawdę był i planował go zgwałcić. Harry’ego przeszły ciarki, a w jego głowie przeszła nieprzyjemna myśl. Co by było, gdyby jego czary kamuflujące się utrzymały?

Nie chciał o tym dłużej myśleć. I nie powinien. Mężczyzna powiedział przecież, że jego zamiary się zmieniły. Jednak na jakie? I co najważniejsze, jak długo planował go trzymać w tym pokoju?

 

Gdy kładł się na łóżku, które stało się w pewnym stopniu jego twierdzą ochronną, nie potrafił przestać myśleć nad barierami, które cały czas go otaczały.

Z tego, co widział na budziku, który stał na stoliku nocnym (który przyniósł wcześniej Scabior, informując go, że o ósmej rano przyjdzie ze śniadaniem) dochodziła godzina dwudziesta pierwsza.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach Harry doszedł do przełomowej, według niego, konkluzji. Co, jeśli bariery opadną, gdy mężczyzna zaśnie? Czy był w stanie je podtrzymywać również podświadomie? Musiał to sprawdzić!

 

***

 

Harry przez kilka kolejnych godzin czuwał, siedząc na łóżku. Co jakiś czas wystawiał rękę i dotykał barier, które ku jemu niezadowoleniu, dalej trzymały się całkiem nieźle. Z każdym dotknięciem, prąd kopał go z coraz wyższym napięciem, przez co jego ręka zaczęła mu już drętwieć.

 

Gdzieś około drugiej w nocy poddał się i zasnął.

 

~*~

 

 

 


	2. DZIEŃ 2

Harry obudził się po siódmej rano. Przeciągnął się na łóżku, po czym wstał z niego. Podszedł do szafy i wziął pierwsze lepsze ubrania. Skierował swoje kroki do łazienki. Dopiero gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, dopadła go zaskakująca myśl.

Bariery go nie powstrzymywały! Jakim cudem udało mu się tak swobodnie przechadzać po pokoju?!

Dłużej nie myśląc, Harry spróbował się deportować, jednak jedyne co poczuł, to okropny ból w klatce piersiowej. Chłopak padł na kolana, oddychając ciężko.

Po chwili pieczenie, które czuł, zanikło. Wstał, mając dość swojej głupiej naiwności. Rozebrał się i wszedł czym prędzej pod prysznic, odkręcając kurek z letnią wodą.

— Na Merlina — jęknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że krwawi z nosa.

Szybko się umył, po czym wyskoczył z kabiny. Podszedł do szafki, która znajdowała się obok lustra i zaczął szukać czegoś, co pomogłoby mu zatrzymać krwotok.

Odpakował paczkę waty, po chwili wsadzając ją sobie ostrożnie do nosa, nie chcąc spowodować większej powodzi. Poukładał potem wszystko na swoje miejsce i zaczął się ubierać.

Po kilku minutach wyciągnął watę i wyrzucił ją do kosza, który stał w rogu pomieszczenia. Spojrzał się na swoje odbicie w lustrze, chcąc przekonać się, że nigdzie nie zostawił czerwonej cieczy.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to kiepsko wyglądał. Jego okulary od niedawnej potyczki z dwoma śmierciożercami były przekrzywione, a na twarzy miał kilka ran. Westchnął ciężko, godząc się ze swoim losem. Nie miał różdżki, więc nie był w stanie niczego naprawić ani wyleczyć.

 

Wrócił do pokoju i siedząc na łóżku, czekał na Scabiora.

 

***

 

Po zjedzeniu śniadania w samotności (Scabior go przeprosił, mówiąc, że musi wysłać ważny list), Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo mógłby spędzić w mieszkaniu mężczyzny, nie będąc znalezionym przez śmierciożerców. Jakie zabezpieczenia wokół domu miał? Zwykłe, a może bardziej zaawansowane? Czy dałby radę wyjść z pokoju, gdyby nie myślał o ucieczce?

Harry westchnął przeciągle, opadając bezsilnie na miękkie poduszki. Wiedział, że nie może tak bezczynnie tu siedzieć, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele panicznie go poszukują! Jednak co miał zrobić? W fizycznej walce na pewno by przegrał z mężczyzną. W końcu był bardziej od niego umięśniony i wyglądał na doświadczonego czarodzieja. Gość używał magii bezróżdżkowej ot, tak! Kruczowłosy by go nie pokonał, czuł to w kościach.

Więc co mógł zrobić? Jak na razie spędzali „wspólny czas” jedynie na rozmowach bądź droczeniu się ze sobą.

Bliznowaty obrócił się na brzuch i podłożył ręce pod brodę, aby móc swobodniej oddychać, a nie przez materiał poduszki. W ich zapachu Harry potrafił wyczuć jakiś proszek do prania. Po chwili wyczuł również szampon, którego zaczął używać, odkąd znalazł się w mieszkaniu mężczyzny.

Scabior był dla niego wyjątkowo miły — nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Jednak jakie podłoże miała jego uprzejmość? Na pewno z jego powodu umarł mu ktoś bliski bądź przez wojnę coś stracił! Dlaczego nie był jednym z tych, co z chęcią wyżyliby się na takim bezbronnym chłopaku, którym teraz był? Zwłaszcza bez swojej różdżki.

“Facet jest inteligentny.” — Przeszło mu przez myśl.

 

Zgodził się po chwili sam ze sobą.

 

Zamiast trzymać go w piwnicy, za kratami czy przywiązanego gdzieś, mężczyzna „ugościł go”, jak zwyczajnego człowieka, a nie jak ofiarę.

Może dlatego, że każdą swoją „zdobycz” trzymał za barierami, jak wspominał?

Harry nie był ślepy. Widział, jak czasem Scabior wpatrywał się w niego z zainteresowaniem i jakby wyzwaniem w oczach. Zwłaszcza gdy rozmawiali na mniej poważne tematy.

 

Kruczowłosy wrócił do siadu, zatapiając się następnie w swoich myślach.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach chłopak wpadł na pewien pomysł. Nie wiedział, czy będzie on dobrym posunięciem, czy też nie, ale był gryfonem i zamierzał spróbować!

Skoro siłą nie mógł się wydostać z tego miejsca, musiał spróbować po dobroci. Zamierzał odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania mężczyzny (w miarach granic rozsądku) oraz bardziej mu zaufać. Krok po kroku, najlepiej powolutku, żeby szmalcownik nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać.

 

***

Scabior po wysłaniu sowy do Greybacka, ruszył z powrotem do pokoju Pottera.

„Wziął” dzień wolnego, informując wilkołaka, że z powodu nagłej śmierci jednego z dalszych członków jego rodziny, był zmuszony udać się na pogrzeb. Wprawdzie, nikt już nie stał na tym świecie z nazwiskiem Scabior prócz niego, ale Greyback nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Prychnął pod nosem, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia. Objął swoim spojrzeniem cały pokój. Nie zauważając żadnej większej zmiany, kroczył w stronę chłopaka, chcąc sprawdzić, w jakim stanie się znajdował. Obawiał się, że mógł jeszcze coś przeoczyć, co miałoby skutek z rzuconymi przez niego zaklęciami na chłopca. Nie chciał w końcu doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Za bardzo spodobała mu się obecność gryfona w jego domu.

 

Spojrzał się na twarz kruczowłosego, który jedynie posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie. Czyżby aż tak się u niego nudził? Zapisał sobie w myślach, że będzie musiał to później zmienić.

 

Usiadł na krańcu łóżka, nie chcąc wystraszyć gryfona, który tylko przełączył się na stan czuwania. Czyż nie mówił mu wyraźnie, że nie zamierza go skrzywdzić?

 

— Panie Potter — zaczął spokojnym głosem — Czy jest coś, z czym czuje się pan niekomfortowo? — zapytał, patrząc na jego rozbite okulary i niezagojone rany na twarzy.

— Właściwie to tak. — Wyprostował plecy, biorąc krótki oddech. — Czuję się niekomfortowo, będąc z dala od przyjaciół. 

— Nie to miałem na myśli. — Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który zmarszczył w niezadowoleniu brwi. — Bardziej coś, co mógłbym naprawić. 

Harry zastanowił się chwilę nad słowami mężczyzny, po czym palcem pokazał na swoje okulary. 

— Irytuje mnie to, że są skrzywione. Gorzej przez to widzę — wyjaśnił, obserwując, jak Scabior wyciąga w jego stronę różdżkę. — Nie lubię, jak pan to robi. 

— Jak co robię, panie Potter? — zapytał, po czym rzucił krótkie _Reparo_ , dzięki czemu okulary chłopaka wyglądały, jak nowe. 

— To — warknął pod nosem, jednak szybko się uspokoił. — Nie lubię, gdy ktoś celuje we mnie różdżką, wówczas, gdy ja nie mam swojej w ręku. 

— No cóż, panie Potter — zaczął Scabior, powstrzymując chichot na widok miny, która pojawiła się na twarzy gryfona. — Niestety nie dostanie pan jej w najbliższym czasie. Przykro mi.

— Nie brzmi pan, jakby było panu z tego powodu przykro — westchnął, krzyżując nogi.

 

Szmalcownik uśmiechnął się jedynie, po czym przejechał dłonią po policzku okularnika, który wzdrygnął się, czując ciepło jego dłoni.

— No i wyleczone — rzekł, wstając z łóżka.

 

Harry dotknął dłońmi swojej twarzy, na której nie czuł już żadnych ran. Uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie, ciesząc się, że Scabior nie chciał zrobić tego, co mu przez krótką chwilę przeszło przez myśl.

— Proszę — Usłyszał głos nad sobą i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna podaje mu do rąk eliksir. — Niweluje on skutki po wielu razach porażeń prądem. I nie, nie jest zatruty. — Scabior zasiadł w lewej części kanapy, zapalając różdżką ogień w kominku, po czym schował ją do rękawa granatowej koszuli.

— Skąd pan... — Harry nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, bo mu przerwano.

— Twój nos krwawi — rzucił krótko, gestem ręki zachęcając Pottera, aby z nim usiadł.

Gryfon powąchał eliksir. Nie, żeby potrafił wyczuć trucizny jak Snape. Zrobił to raczej z obawy przed amortencją. Miał złe wspomnienia z nią, gdy pewna dziewczyna wprost go nie „z molestowała” w jednym z bardziej nieuczęszczanych korytarzy Hogwartu.

Harry otrząsnął się, jakby próbując zrzucić z siebie niechciane wspomnienia, po czym jednym haustem wypił eliksir i odłożył puste szkło na stolik obok. Następnie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł w jej prawej części, dzięki czemu między nim a szmalcownikiem mieściła się spora przerwa, której chłopak nie chciał na razie niszczyć.

 

***

 

Rozmawiali przez najbliższe dziesięć minut o przyziemnych sprawach.

 

Harry zaczął mówić o swoich latach w Hogwarcie, opowiadając co ciekawsze historie. Relacjonował właśnie, jak udawało się mu i Gwardii Dumbledore’a unikać Umbridge i Filcha, gdy rozchodzili się po spotkaniach do dormitoriów. Wspomniał nawet o mapie Huncwotów. Jednak napomknął tylko o ich założycielach po przezwiskach.

Scabior zamyślił się przez chwilę, więc Harry nie kontynuował opowieści, czekając, aż mężczyzna wróci na ziemię.

— A więc to dzięki niej, James i Lily nigdy nie zostali złapani przez nauczycieli podczas swoich nocnych schadzek — powiedział bardziej do siebie, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

— Znał pan moich rodziców?! — zawołał Harry, od razu zmieniając pozycję.

Teraz siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko brązowowłosego, który również odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Tak, byłem od nich o dwa lata młodszy — wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, którego oczy zabłysły z radości.

— Powie mi pan coś o nich? — zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością w głosie.

 

Scabior nie musiał się wiele zastanawiać.

Zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak poznał Jamesa i Lily na swoim pierwszym roczniku. Pamiętał, że już wtedy Potter próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę rudowłosej. Nie zawsze jednak pod tym dobrym względem. Powiedział mu o przyjaźni Lily z Severusem Snapem, który był dla niej, jak brat. Wyznał, że w późniejszych latach James nie zachowywał się dobrze względem ślizgonów. Bywał naprawdę rasistowski i nietolerancyjny, jeśli o nich chodziło.

 

Harry pochłaniał kolejne informacje. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nie był święty. Po ujrzeniu wspomnienia Snape’a zwłaszcza. Dlatego nie był zły na mężczyznę, gdy ten mówił też o nieuczciwych stronach Jamesa. Wpatrywał się w niego szczęśliwy, że w końcu ktoś nie boi opowiadać się o jego zmarłych rodzicach. Mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego ze smutkiem czy litością w oczach. Jego wzrok raz był skierowany w stronę kominka, a raz na Harry’ego, który trochę przybliżył się do swojego rozmówcy. Chciał widzieć wyraźnie mimikę jego twarzy i emocje, które sobą przedstawiał, gdy wspominał o różnych sytuacjach. Zarówno tych zabawnych, jak i strasznych, niepokojących.

 

Po chwili jednak Scabior ucichł i wydawać by się mogło, że jego prezencja trochę zmarkotniała.

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę na bok.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał, odwracając wzrok w stronę, w którą patrzył się brązowowłosy.

On tylko westchnął ciężko i wrócił spojrzeniem na Pottera.

— Przypominając sobie dawne lata szkolne — zaczął, więc Harry skupił na nim swoją uwagę. — Zdałem sobie sprawę, że najbardziej jest mi szkoda dzieciaków w Hogwarcie.

Harry przetrawił jego słowa i powoli skinął głową. Mógł zrozumieć, że nawet ktoś taki, jak mężczyzna przed nim, mógł martwić się o młodsze pokolenia.

— Przez tę pieprzoną wojnę umiera ich zbyt wiele — wyszeptał, opierając łokcie o kolana, a głowę na dłoniach.

Harry’emu przypomniała się jego poranna myśl.

W jaki dokładnie sposób Scabior cierpiał przez stan, w którym znajdowała się magiczna Anglia? Chciałby się tego dowiedzieć, jednak było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na takie pytania. Harry miał zamiar zdobyć zaufanie mężczyzny, a nie zniechęcić go do siebie.

— Tak, wiem — kontynuował brązowowłosy — Nie jestem utożsamieniem dobra. Krzywdzę ludzi i zarabiam na tym. Jednak mogę zarzec się na swoje życie, że nigdy nie skrzywdziłem dziecka.

— Potrafię to zrozumieć — podjął Harry, a Scabior uniósł głowę i wyprostował się ze zdziwienia. — Wojna zmusza nas do nieprawdopodobnych czynów.

Kruczowłosy ujrzał błysk w oczach szmalcownika, jednak po krótkiej chwili zniknął on. Co było takiego w jego wypowiedzi, aby mężczyzna tak zareagował?

Nie zdążył się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, bo do okna zastukała sowa z listem w dziobie. Scabior spojrzał się przelotnie na chłopaka, gdy wstawał ze swojego miejsca. Gdy otworzył okno, sowa od razu wleciała i głośno zahukała, po czym zasiadła na ramieniu mężczyzny, który syknął, gdy stworzenie pazurami rozerwało mu kawałek materiału koszuli, przy okazji raniąc go tym. Zirytowany wziął od niej list i wygonił, klnąc cicho pod nosem. Machnął dłonią, zamykając tym samym okno. Harry nie odsunął się, gdy szmalcownik zasiadł bliżej niego. Przerwa między nimi wynosiła może z piętnaście centymetrów.

Gryfon obserwował, jak mężczyzna czytał z przejęciem list. Co chwilę marszczył brwi bądź jego usta się zwężały. W jednym momencie jego oczy niebezpiecznie się rozszerzyły. Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz, jednak nie odsunął się. Wpatrywał się w szmalcownika, żywiąc nadzieję, że ten podzieli się z nim treścią listu.

 

Gdy Scabior skończył drugi raz czytać list i uspokoił się trochę, spojrzał dziwnie na Harry’ego.

— To Greyback — poinformował, wskazując na kopertę, którą położył na stoliku obok. — Jest wściekły.

— Czemu? — zapytał bardziej zachrypniętym głosem, niż planował.

— Dowiedział się, że Czarny Pan po swojej wygranej wojnie, chce zniszczyć wiele magicznych stworzeń, w tym wilkołaki — oznajmił z pogardą.

Harry przeraził się nie na żarty. Życie Remusa było bardziej zagrożone, niż myślał! Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Voldemort wygrał! Co on do cholery sobie myślał, chcąc wybić magiczne rasy?! Czy on już całkiem oszalał?!

— To Greyback czasem nie pracuje dla Voldemorta? — zapytał chłodno gryfon, jednak nie udało mu się uciszyć swoich emocji.

 

Scabior spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony, jednak nie skomentował tonu jego głosu.

— Nie, dowodzi szmalcownikami i sprowadza nieczystych czarodziejów do Ministerstwa tylko ze względu na swoje stado i inne watahy — wyjaśnił spokojnie, będąc ciekawym, czemu chłopak był tak ciekawski.

— Dlaczego to robi? Sądziłem, że wilkołaki nienawidzą być pod czyjąś władzą, zwłaszcza alfy. — Podrapał się po głowie, najwyraźniej chcąc sobie coś przypomnieć.

— By obronić swoich pokrewieńców przed śmiercią i torturami. — Przywołał do siebie gazetę z komody i podał ją chłopakowi. — Voldemort zagroził, że wybije ich wszystkich po wojnie, jeśli im nie pomogą. Wilkołaki dobrze wiedzą, że jest potężny i nie miałby z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nie chcą się narażać i ślepo wierzą w to, że zostawi ich w spokoju, gdy wygra wojnę.

— Nie zostawi ich, prawda? I tak zrobi to, co będzie chciał. — Harry przeczytał pierwszą stronę i mina obrzydzenia sama wpełzła mu na twarz.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Voldemort dąży po trupach do celu. — Scabior westchnął i rzucił szybkie _Tempus_ , zbliżała się jedenasta. — Nie jesteś może głodny?

— Trochę tak — odparł krótko, będąc dalej zamyślonym.

 

Następnie zagłębił się w treść Proroka Codziennego.

 

Scabior wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

 

***

 

Wrócił po dwudziestu minutach z tacami pełnymi jedzenia.

 

Harry zdążył już przejrzeć całą gazetę, więc siedział na kanapie, gdy zauważył mężczyznę wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Drzwi otworzył z buta, co wywołało śmiech z gardła gryfona. Scabior uśmiechnął się do niego głupkowato i postawił talerze na stole, przed chłopakiem.

— Smacznego — rzekł, gdy zasiadł w swoim fotelu.

 

Gdy Harry skończył jeść i dopijał właśnie swój sok, Scabior pstryknął palcami i naczynia zniknęły, poza szklanką, którą trzymał gryfon.

Chłopak rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie i podjął kolejny temat.

— Mówiłeś wcześniej, że wilkołaki są teraz wyjątkowo zagrożone, prawda? — Harry chciał się upewnić, a gdy mężczyzna skinął mu głową, zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej. — Przecież to niesprawiedliwe! Nie każda magiczna rasa jest groźna!

— Voldemortowi nie chodzi o to, czy jest groźna bądź też nie — przemówił — Chce wybić każdego, kto mógłby mu w jakiś sposób zagrozić. Zwłaszcza jego pozycji w społeczeństwie, zarówno teraz, jak i po wojnie — dokończył, poprawiając rękaw koszuli, w której miał różdżkę.

— To nie ma sensu! Wilkołaki wolałyby trzymać się z dala od całego tego rozgardiaszu i żyć w spokoju! — warknął kruczowłosy, zanim zdążył się opamiętać. — Remus jest jednym z nich, jednak jest najspokojniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem! I w dodatku niesamowitym nauczycielem! Nie to, co taka Umbridge czy Lockhart!

 

Harry zauważył grymas na twarzy szmalcownika, gdy wymawiał nazwiska profesorów, za którymi szczerze nie przepadał.

 

— Proszę, nie przypominaj mi o tej kobiecie — rzekł po cichu, dodając już głośniej: — Miałem kiedyś rozprawę, przy której nie dawała mi żyć i gdyby nie pomoc jednej osoby, spędziłbym miły wieczór z dementorem w roli głównej.

 

Scabior zmarszczył brwi i po krótkiej chwili ciszy ponownie przemówił:

— Co do Remusa Lupina, znałem go. Był w końcu jednym z Huncwotów i to tym najinteligentniejszym! Skazą na honorze byłoby niedocenianie wiedzy i umiejętności tego czarodzieja — wyznał szczerze, doprowadzając tym Harry’ego do szoku, wyraźnie odznaczającym się na jego twarzy.

— Jeśli znał pan Remusa, to Syriusza, mojego chrzestnego, pewnie też, tak?! — zawołał, nie wiedząc czemu, tak bardzo podekscytowany. Mężczyzna go ciągle zadziwiał!

— Tak, jednak nie tak dobrze, jak Remusa. — Uśmiechnął się do kruczowłosego, który podrapał się po karku, będąc zawstydzony swoją dziecinną ciekawością. — Aczkolwiek dobrze dogadywałem się z jego bratem, Regulusem Blackiem. — Przyjrzał się bacznie gryfonowi, jakby oczekując naskoku z jego strony. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. 

— Był pan ślizgonem? — Kruczowłosy zaczął wiercić się na siedzeniu, więc mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— A czy tak trudno było się tego domyślić, panie Potter? — rzucił retorycznie, unosząc lewą brew.

— W sumie to nie — burknął pod nosem, ale nie strącił dłoni starszego mężczyzny.

 

***

 

— Z powodu tego, że co roku mieliśmy innego nauczyciela, nigdy nie nauczyliśmy się zbyt wiele — napomknął Harry, po czym ziewnął, zakrywając dłonią usta.

 

Spędził cały dzień ze Scabiorem i zdziwiło go, że szczerze mu się podobały rozmowy ze szmalcownikiem. Zawsze miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia i był bardzo dobrze poinformowany. Jednak często zmieniał temat, gdy kruczowłosy pytał go o coś zbyt powiązanego z jego prywatnym życiem. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na frustrację, którą wtedy odczuwał i jeszcze większą, zżerającą go od środka ciekawość, skierowaną w stronę mężczyzny.

— Słyszałem o tym. — Harry spojrzał się na niego ospale. — Podobno każdy nauczyciel po roku rezygnował. Uczniowie Hogwartu nazwali ten fenomen „przeklętym stanowiskiem”.

 

Gryfon kiwnął głową, po czym przeciągnął się na kanapie, na której już półleżał. Nie wiedział, czemu był aż tak zmęczony. Może to przez ostatnie wydarzenia?

— Lepiej będzie, jak już położy się pan spać, panie Potter — rzekł Scabior, wstając ze swojego miejsca i tym samym kończąc ich rozmowę.

 

***

  
Scabior właśnie skończył się kąpać i przeszedł z łazienki do swojego pokoju w samych bokserkach. Otworzył jedną z szuflad komody i wyjął z niej swoje ulubione spodnie dresowe do spania. Po ich założeniu usiadł do biurka. Złapał za czysty pergamin i pióro, po czym zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać.

„ _Co mogło zniweczyć nudę, którą chłopak odczuwał w jego domu?”_ — pomyślał, przygryzając końcówkę pisadła.

 

Mężczyzna musiał z rana wyjść. Nie mógł wziąć sobie od tak dłuższego wolnego, bo Greybackowi by się to nie spodobało. I jego „znajomym” po fachu pewnie też nie.

Jednak nie mógł pozwolić, aby gryfon całe dnie spędzał w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit bądź własne dłonie. Zanudziłby się na śmierć!

Chciał również pomóc chłopakowi w jakiś sposób. Oczywiście — nie otwarcie. Sądził, że Potter mógłby pomyśleć, że to tylko podstęp, nie jego uprzejmość czy dobre chęci.

 

Po półgodzinie miał już zapisane kilka pomysłów, które chciał w najbliższym czasie zrealizować. Oczywiście na tyle, ile sam Potter mu pozwoli. Nie chciał na niego naciskać ani do niczego zmuszać.

„ _Nieważne, że w sumie zmuszam go do pobytu we własnym domu”._ — Pokręcił głową, nie przejmując się wcale tą myślą.

 

Jego lista przedstawiała się jak na razie w ten sposób:

_”Co zrobić, by pobyt Pottera był dla mnie satysfakcjonujący?_

_Propozycje, luźne myśli i inne pomysły:_

  1. _Porozmawiać z nim o patronusach._  
 _(Słyszałem, że nauczył się go wyczarować w wieku trzynastu lat!)_
  2. _Nauczyć go czegoś ciekawego i pomocnego w walce._
  3. _Lepiej poznać Pottera._  
 _(Co lubił robić w wolnych chwilach w Hogwarcie? Jak spędzał czas w wakacje? Jaka jest jego ulubiona drużyna w Quidditchu? Czy ma muzykę, której szczególnie słucha? Jakich czarów używa najczęściej? I wiele, wiele innych pytań wiruje w mojej głowie!)_
  4. _Znaleźć lepsze miejsce na różdżkę Pottera._  
 _(Nie mogę jej trzymać ot, tak na półce, to zbyt nierozsądne.)”_



Gdy spojrzał na zegar, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że tak szybko zleciało mu kilka godzin. Pójście spać o północy nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem z jego strony, zwłaszcza gdy musiał wcześnie rano wstać.

Wstając od biurka, usłyszał przeraźliwy i pełny bólu wrzask, który rozniósł się po całym domu, jakby był magicznie wzmocniony.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele, Scabior pochwycił w dłoń swoją różdżkę i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. W ciągu kilku sekund dostał się do pokoju Pottera, który rzucał się w konwulsjach na łóżku. Machnięciem różdżki zapalił światło, a następnie podbiegł do czarnowłosego i szybko zeskanował go wzrokiem. Chłopak krzyczał i rzucał się po całym łóżku, całkowicie będąc pogrążonym w koszmarze.

Scabior złapał kruczowłosego za nadgarstki, chcąc go unieruchomić i powstrzymać przed możliwymi ranami, które sam sobie mógł wyrządzić.

— Potter, obudź się! — krzyknął, jednak wrzask gryfona go zagłuszył.

Usiadł na łóżku, potrząsając lekko chłopakiem, żeby ten się wreszcie wyrwał z tego przeklętego snu.

Nie pomogło.

Spanikował, gdy ujrzał krew na jego czole. Usiadł okrakiem na wciąż szamoczącego się gryfona i wycelował w niego różdżką.

— _Aqua!_ — Wylał wodę na twarz kruczowłosego, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże.

— Potter, na Merlina, zbudź się wreszcie! — zawołał spanikowany, gdy chłopak przestał się ruszać.

 

Po chwili jednak otworzył oczy. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony widokiem półnagiego mężczyzny nad nim, który dalej siedział na jego nogach i wpatrywał się w niego ze strachem... i jakby troską?

— Potter, jeśli mogę zapytać. — Scabior przywołał ze swojego pokoju eliksir Słodkiego Snu. — Co ci się śniło? — Schował z powrotem swoją różdżkę do kieszeni i podał chłopakowi eliksir.

— Wizje — wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem i powąchał zawartość fiolki, którą dostał od mężczyzny.

— Jakie wizje? — zapytał zaintrygowany i dłonią odgarnął włosy gryfonowi z czoła, z ulgą stwierdzając, że krew już nie wypływała z jego blizny.

— Od Voldemorta — wyszeptał, mierząc się spojrzeniem ze Scabiorem, który zaklęciem zasklepił jego ranę.

Mężczyzna wstał z chłopaka i stanął obok łóżka. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie.

— To eliksir Słodkiego Snu — wyjaśnił i dodał: — Dobranoc, panie Potter.

 

I wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Harry’ego samemu sobie.

 

~*~


	3. DZIEŃ 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trochę krótszy od poprzednich.

— Często miewa pan koszmary, panie Potter?

Gdyby to od Harry’ego zależało, nie odpowiedziałby mężczyźnie i po prostu wyszedłby z pokoju. Jednak jak zwykle gryfon wpakował się w kłopoty i nie miał innego wyjścia, niż wyjaśnienie szmalcownikowi, czym są dla niego wizje i jak często ich doświadcza w swoich tak zwanych „snach”.   
  


Trochę czasu zeszło, zanim opowiedział, kiedy się zaczęły i że z roku na rok było coraz gorzej. Zawsze czuł, że tylko sprawiał niepotrzebnie problemu, gdy w nocy budził któregoś z kolegów z dormitorium, dlatego po jakimś czasie zaczął rzucać wokół swojego łóżka zaklęcia wyciszające. Nie chciał być powodem niewyspania się połowy Wieży. I tak już wtedy sporo osób miało go za wariata i kogoś, kto powinien leczyć się psychicznie w Szpitalu Świętego Mungu’a.

— Oklumencja na pewno by pomogła blokować więź pomiędzy tobą a Voldemortem. — Scabior odezwał się, przerywając ciszę między nimi, za co Harry podziękował mu w myślach. 

Wspominanie złych czasów nie było najlepszym zajęciem na daną chwilę.

— Uczyłem się jej przez pewien czas, jednak miałem najgorszego nauczyciela, jakiego mogli mi na tamten czas przydzielić. — Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, opierając głowę o oparcie kanapy.   


— Kim był twój nauczyciel? — zapytał zaintrygowany tym, któż mógł tak nie przypasować Złotemu Chłopcu.   


— Severus Snape. — Chłopak wręcz wypluł te słowa, a jego twarz przybrała nieprzyjemny wyraz, na co Scabior zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.

Harry spojrzał się na niego krzywo, więc mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. W końcu nie chciał go w żaden sposób urazić.   


— Mógłbym pana nauczyć tej sztuki — przemówił, a widząc zalążek zainteresowania ze strony gryfona, dodał: — Oczywiście, jeśli pan sobie tego zażyczy.

— A mógłbym zażyczyć sobie czegoś jeszcze? — spytał Harry, przybliżając się nieznacznie do Scabiora.

— Tak, panie Potter?

— Oddałby mi pan moją różdżkę? — Wyciągnął dłoń na znak, że mówił całkowicie poważnie.

Szmalcownik wstał z kanapy i odwrócił się przodem do gryfona, który uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

— Niezmiernie mi przykro, lecz muszę roznieść twe nadzieje w drobny pył, iż nie jestem w stanie sprostać tejże prośbie, panie Potter — rzekł wyniośle, ale jednocześnie z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, po czym ujął dłoń chłopaka w swoją i pocałował jej zewnętrzną stronę.

Harry wpatrywał się oniemiały w mężczyznę, nie będąc w stanie wyrzucić z siebie żadnego słowa, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie się poddał. Wpatrywał się w Scabiora, który machnięciem ręki pożegnał się z nim i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.   
  


 

***

Gdy Harry został sam, po jakiejś półgodzinie zaczął się porządnie nudzić.

Siedział na łóżku, gdzie wpadł na pomysł, który mógł zakończyć się sukcesem.

Chciał spróbować przywołać do siebie jakąś z neutralnych rzeczy, znajdujących się w pokoju, nie wprawiając tym samym na siebie „złości” barier, które go cały czas otaczały.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ręczniku, który rzucił z rana na oparcie krzesła, znajdującego się przy biurku. Zamyślił się przez chwilę i postanowił spróbować. W końcu miotłę również przywoływał do siebie bez użycia różdżki, co nie?   
  


—  _ Accio _ , ręcznik! — Materiał lekko się poruszył, jednak nie mógł tego zaliczyć do udanej próby.

Spróbował więc jeszcze raz i tym razem sprawił, że spadł na podłogę.

Czuł, że poświęci temu zajęciu więcej godzin, niż początkowo planował.

~*~


	4. DZIEŃ 10

— Potrafię wyczarować patronusa, jeśli to miał pan na myśli — rzekł Harry z wyzwaniem w głosie, gdy jadł obiad ze Scabiorem w jego kuchni.

— Chciałbym kiedyś ujrzeć ten widok — powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, nakładając na widelec więcej spaghetti.

— Mógłby pan wcześniej — podjął — Gdyby oddał mi pan moją różdżkę.

Scabior uniósł brew i oparł się łokciem o blat, przy którym obaj siedzieli na wysokich stołkach. Spojrzał się rozbawiony na Pottera, który poczuł się trochę niezręcznie.

— Coś za coś, panie Potter.

I powiedziawszy to, uniósł rękę i przejechał palcami po lewym policzku kruczowłosego, który drgnął nieznacznie, po czym szybko odwrócił twarz.

— Ja już się najadłem, dziękuję — rzucił szybko, po czym wręcz wybiegł na korytarz, a po chwili Scabior usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi.  


Mężczyzna nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jak mocne tempo wprowadził serce gryfona, który klęczał pod drzwiami, próbując uspokoić swój organizm, którego zachowania pojąć nie potrafił.

***

Kolejnego dnia Harry nie potrafił spojrzeć Scabiorowi w oczy. Unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nim, nie wiedząc, jak reagować po wczorajszym „małym incydencie”, jak to w myślach nazywał.  Z jednej strony nie stało się niby nic strasznego, ot zwykłe dotknięcie policzka, ale z drugiej Harry martwił się, czy aby zachowanie mężczyzny nie miało drugiego dna.

Kilka dni temu pozwolił mu poruszać się po jego domu bez przeszkód. Ostrzegł go jednak, że miał całkowity zakaz do wchodzenia do jego pokoju, na poddasze i do piwnicy. A z domu i tak nie mógłby wyjść, bo bariery dalej sprawiały nad nim pieczę. Co nie zniechęciło jednak kruczowłosego do próby uwolnienia się.

Skończyło się to mocnym kopnięciem prądu, przez które wylądował na podłodze, na której spędził z godzinę, ponieważ nie miał czucia w kończynach.

Harry, poddając się w tej kwestii, stwierdził, że zda się w tym przypadku na łaskę szmalcownika, który dalej go, fizycznie rzecz biorąc, więził. Może traktował go jak gościa, rozmawiał i starał się, aby nie nudził się podczas jego nieobecności, jednak na niewiele się to zdawało w niektórych chwilach.  


***

Wieczorem mężczyzna wrócił do domu.

Po powieszeniu swojego czarnego płaszcza na wieszaku ruszył do salonu. Jednak gdy nie zauważył tam gryfona, przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie chłopaka również nie było. Ostatnim wyjściem był pokój kruczowłosego, do którego się udał.

Musiał czym prędzej porozmawiać z Potterem.  


Scabior wszedł do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się po nim. Nie widząc nigdzie okularnika, trochę spanikował.

— Potter! — zawołał, próbując się uspokoić.

Niemożliwym było przecież, żeby gryfonowi udało się uciec. Jego bariery były nie do przebicia!  


„A co jeśli ktoś go zabrał?” — przeszło mu przez myśl, na co energicznie potrząsnął głową.  


Nie, to było nierealne! Jego dom był pod zaklęciem Fideliusa i nikt, oprócz zmarłych członków jego rodziny, nie znał adresu.   
  
Nikt nie byłby w stanie zabrać stąd Pottera, prawda?   


***  


Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i obejrzał się w lustrze.

Tak szczerze, nie lubił tego robić zbyt często ze względu na bliznę. Jednak teraz czuł jakąś wewnętrzną potrzebę, żeby wyglądać po prostu dobrze.   
Chwycił grzebień z półki nad umywalką i namoczył go trochę. Po przeczesaniu zaledwie kilku kosmyków, które po tej czynności wracały na swoje miejsce, zaprzestał tej czynności. Umył zęby, pozbywając się gorzkiego posmaku czarnej herbaty, którą pił z jakieś pół godziny temu, kiedy czekał na powrót Scabiora.

Po odłożeniu szczoteczki do kubka zapatrzył się w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Zielone oczy, przypominające każdemu zaklęcie avady, dla niego były już po prostu wyblakłymi szmaragdami, które zamiast z upływem czasu stawać się bardziej wyszlifowane i przyjemniejsze w dotyku, były coraz to ostrzejsze — raniące ludzi, próbujących je naprawić i ulepszyć.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go hałas, który zdawał dochodzić z jego pokoju.

Harry czym prędzej wybiegł z łazienki, nie przejmując się tym, że był w samym ręczniku, obwiązanym wokół bioder, czy faktem, że nie byłby w stanie się obronić, gdyby tumult spowodował jakiś intruz.

Na jego szczęście jednak okazało się, że to Scabior chodził nerwowo w kółko i przez nieuwagę musiał przewrócić krzesło.

Harry odchrząknął, zwracając uwagę mężczyzny na swoją osobę.

Zauważył, jak Scabior drgnął i stanął w miejscu, a następnie gwałtownie obrócił się w jego stronę i w zaledwie kilku krokach znalazł się tuż przy nim.

Kruczowłosy nie wiedział, co zrobić, gdy szmalcownik oparł czoło o jego własne i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby był w jakimś amoku.

— Potter — wychrypiał przez wyraźnie ściśnięte gardło — Nie strasz mnie tak nigdy więcej.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał zdziwiony gryfon, czując drżenie dłoni Scabiora i jego przerywany oddech.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — westchnął z bólem w głosie i po chwili odsunął się od chłopaka. — Ubierz się i przyjdź do salonu.

Powiedziawszy to, mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przez długi czas wstrzymywał oddech.

 

  
*** 

Gdy Harry wszedł do salonu, zobaczył Scabiora, siedzącego na kanapie, na wprost palącego się kominka z Ognistą Whisky w dłoniach. 

Usiadł obok Scabiora, który wyglądał na spiętego z jakiegoś niewiadomego czarnowłosemu powodu. Gryfon zauważył drugą szklankę i domyślając się, że była dla niego, pochwycił ją w dłoń i połknął palący w gardło płyn z wyraźną przyjemnością.

Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę w całkowitej ciszy, aż w końcu szmalcownik nie westchnął przeciągle.

— Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale… — Upił łyk napoju, po czym kontynuował: — Voldemort dowiedział się o tym, że zostałeś porwany.

Harry spojrzał się na niego zszokowany, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

— Wiem tylko, że ktoś na ostatnim zebraniu śmierciożerców przekazał mu informację, iż na jednej z nielegalnych stacji radiowych, ktoś zamieścił wiadomość o tym, że zaginąłeś. — Odłożył szklankę na stolik, patrząc się przed siebie. — Greyback mi powiedział, że Voldemort jest święcie przekonany, iż zostałeś uprowadzony, ponieważ z własnej woli nie zostawiłbyś swoich przyjaciół.

Kruczowłosy dopiero po kilku minutach odważył się odezwać.

— Skoro tak przedstawia się sprawa, to lepiej by było, żebyś mnie wypuścił. — Scabior spojrzał się na niego w szoku, jednak nie przerwał mu. — Teraz Voldemort nie spodziewa się żadnego ataku z mojej strony, jeśli myśli, że zostałem porwany, więc miałbym większe szanse na zniszczenie większości z jego horkruksów wraz z Ronem i Hermioną!   


— Horkruksów? — Szmalcownik spojrzał się na niego dziwnie i Harry w myślach się spoliczkował.

Jak mógł się tak bezmyślnie wygadać?!

Harry wstał, pragnąc jak najszybciej się ulotnić z salonu i uwolnić od obecności Scabiora.  


Gdy był już na korytarzu, został przygwożdżony do ściany przez silniejsze od niego ciało.

— Przestanie pan w końcu uciekać, panie Potter? — warknął mu brązowowłosy do ucha, trzymając go mocno w pasie, co nie spodobało się niższemu chłopakowi.

— Odsuń się ode mnie! — krzyknął, próbując wyrwać się z objęć mężczyzny, jednak na daremno.

— Potter, uspokój się! — Potrząsnął go za ramiona, jednak nie tak mocno, żeby w jakiś sposób uszkodzić gryfona. — Twoim przyjaciołom nic nie grozi, potrafią o siebie dobrze zadbać, skoro śmierciożercy nie złapali ich od razu po twojej absencji! I sam dopilnuję, żeby ich nie złapali!

— Czemu niby miałbym ci ufać?! — Harry’emu udało się uwolnić i odsunął się na kilka metrów od mężczyzny, który od razu odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Nauczę cię bezróżdżkowej magii, pomogę ci opanować oklumencję. — Scabior podszedł do niego i chwycił mocno dłoń kruczowłosego, który nie spodziewał się takiego gestu ze strony szmalcownika. — Postaram się przybliżyć cię do zniszczenia horkruksów.

Oczy Harry’ego rozwarły się szeroko, gdy ujrzał wokół niego i Scabiora magiczne wstęgi, oznaczające tylko jedno.

„Wieczysta Przysięga” — pomyślał ze zgrozą, ściskając mocniej dłoń brązowowłosego, który drugą ręką wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

— Przysięgam dokonać wcześniej wymienionych zobowiązań. — Spojrzał się na Harry’ego, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko do niego. — Przysięgam również chronić życie Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera jak swoje własne.

Jasnozielone światło rozbłysło i Harry mógł przysiąc, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie był bardziej zszokowany jak w tym momencie. 

— A więc — podjął Scabior, nie puszczając jego dłoni. — Możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę?

— Tak — wymamrotał jedynie, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć czegoś bardziej wyszukanego.

Mężczyzna poprowadził go za dłoń do pokoju Harry’ego, gdzie zasiedli tuż obok siebie na kanapie, na której kruczowłosy po raz pierwszy poczuł się tak komfortowo i dobrze.

— Najpierw oklumencja — poinformował go, po czym poinstruował Harry’ego, aby usiedli naprzeciwko siebie po turecku. — Najważniejsze jest wyciszenie swoich myśli i niepoddanie się emocjom.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, jednak bardziej niż na głosie mężczyzny, był skupiony na jego niebiesko-szarych oczach.

— Pokażę ci, jak wyglądają moje bariery, jednak masz się mnie słuchać i podążać za mną, a nie oglądać się za moimi wspomnieniami, rozumiesz? — Harry zauważył, że jego spojrzenie jakby stężało, więc czym prędzej odpowiedział.

— Tak, rozumiem wszystko. — Uśmiechnął się instynktownie do mężczyzny i oparł swoje czoło o jego, co Scabior przyjął ze zdziwieniem.

— Widzę, że wiesz, na czym to polega — wymamrotał bardziej do siebie, po chwili dodając głośniej: — Patrz mi się w oczy i daj się prowadzić.

„Jakby nie zauważył, że już wcześniej to robiłem” — pomyślał z rozbawieniem Harry, dając się wciągnąć w umysł Scabiora.  


— Chodź — nakazał, ruszając prosto przed siebie, po ścieżce, usypanej z piasku.

Harry pognał za mężczyzną, widząc wokół nich wszechobecną ciemność, w której widoczna była tylko droga i oni sami.

Po krótkiej chwili dotarli do potężnej budowli, wyglądem przypominającej Hogwarcki zamek. Wokół niego znajdowała się fosa, która wypełniona była wzburzoną wodą, jakby znajdowała się w nieustającym sztormie.

Scabior stanął niedaleko niego i ruchem ręki zachęcił go do podejścia do zamku.

— Wyobraźnia jest pierwszym i najważniejszym punktem do stworzenia porządnej ochrony dla naszych wspomnień, wiedzy, którą posiadamy oraz innych informacji, które dla potencjalnego wroga mogłyby okazać się przydatne — Scabior zaczął swoją wypowiedź, przechadzając się powoli wzdłuż fosy.

Harry zauważył w niej ryby, głównie te najniebezpieczniejsze dla ludzi. Zapytał się o nie szmalcownika, który przystanął na chwilę.

— Każda najmniejsza rzecz może pomóc w pozbyciu się nieprzyjaciela. Nawet te, które na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na zbyt efektywne, jak o tutaj. — Wskazał palcem na piranie, co jakiś czas wypływające na powierzchnię wody.

— Wszystkie twoje wspomnienia są w tym zamku? — zapytał kruczowłosy, gdy dotarli do podniesionego zwodzonego mostu.

— Nie — odparł z uśmiechem, stając tuż obok Harry’ego. — Tylko te, które mogłyby się okazać przydatne dla kogoś niewłaściwego.

Harry kiwnął głową, a po chwili usłyszał cichy głos Scabiora.

— No i te wstydliwe dla mnie.

Gryfon pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się, po czym ruszył żwawo dalej.

Nie doszedł daleko, gdyż wpadł na grupę ludzi, którzy patrzyli się na niego nieprzychylnie.

Gdy jeden zamachnął się mieczem na niego, zrobił unik, jednak i tak poczuł, jak z jego ramienia zaczyna wypływać trochę krwi. Nie wyglądało to na szczęście na poważniejszą ranę.

Wycofał się szybko od zgrai nieznajomych, przez co plecami wpadł na kogoś. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał Scabiora, który objął go ramieniem.

— Miałeś się nie oddalać, zapomniałeś? — powiedział z wyrzutem, opierając podbródek o jego głowę.

— Racja, przepraszam — rzekł Harry, czując się głupio, że zgubił się w umyśle Scabiora.

— Każda rana, która zostanie zadana ci w czyimś umyśle, utrzyma się, nawet gdy powrócisz z powrotem do swojego ciała — powiadomił czarnowłosego, który zauważył, jak nieznajomi stanęli naprzeciwko nich.

Mimo że się ich obawiał, to będąc w objęciach wyższego mężczyzny, czuł się w pewien pokręcony sposób bezpieczny.

W końcu poprzysiągł na swoje życie o niego dbać, co nie?

— Kim oni są? — zapytał, chcąc uciszyć swoje bijące serce.

— Moją zmarłą rodziną — odparł krótko, a po chwili wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, przez które członkowie jego rodziny stanęli w miejscu.

— Dlaczego?

Jego pytanie zawisło jakby w powietrzu, które gęstniało z minuty na minutę.  


Harry poczuł, jak Scabior westchnął. Uniósł on głowę i tym razem umieścił ją na ramieniu chłopaka. Poczuł jego długie włosy, które łaskotały go przyjemnie po szyi. Opamiętał się jednak w porę ze swoimi myślami.

— Może na takiego nie wyglądam, ale tęsknię za nimi — wyznał brązowowłosy i po raz kolejny westchnął.

— Opowiedz mi coś o nich, proszę. — Harry po raz kolejny poczuł, jak jego wewnętrzny gryfon wygrał.

Scabior uniósł prawą dłoń i wskazał na mężczyznę w zbroi, który zaatakował wcześniej Harry’ego.

— To jest mój brat, Andor. Zawsze lubił się w walce bronią białą, jednak swojej siły używał jedynie w ostateczności. — Brodaty mężczyzna ukłonił się im i stanął obok niskiej blondynki.

— To jego żona. — Pokazał na ów kobietę, która ubrana była w zwiewną, białą suknię i miała wpięty welon we włosach. — Wspaniała kobieta, zawsze potrafiła mi doradzić i służyła każdemu z rodziny pomocą.

— Dlaczego jest ubrana cała na biało? — Harry nie chciał być wścibski, jednak był na to zbyt ciekawy.

— Została zamordowana przez śmierciożerców tuż po ślubie — odparł z dziwną pustką w głosie.

Harry znów poczuł się głupio i chciał jak najszybciej powrócić do głównego tematu rozmowy.

— To pewnie twoi rodzice, prawda? — zapytał, wskazując na wysokiego mężczyznę w garniturze, który stał za brązowowłosą kobietą z wyraźnie zarysowanym brzuchem.

— Tak — odparł, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie o nich. — Ojciec był pracownikiem w Ministerstwie Magii, a matka pracowała, jako krawcowa i prowadziła własny sklep.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, nie chcąc o nic niewłaściwego się pytać, ale Scabior najwyraźniej domyślił się, dlaczego nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Ojciec został otruty podczas jednego z bali w Malfoy Manor, gdzie zapraszani byli najbardziej znani czarodzieje Wielkiej Brytanii. — Nazwę posiadłości Malfoyów wypowiedział z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. — Matka została zgwałcona i zasztyletowana przez grupę mugoli, gdy ta wracała piechotą do domu.

Harry aż zadrżał na myśl, jak okropne musiało to być dla niej samej, jak i dla rodziny, której nie udało się uchronić jej przed tak przerażającym losem.  
— Moi dziadkowie i babcie zmarli, gdy miałem zaledwie siedem lat, więc niewiele pamiętam — ciągnął dalej, jakby chcąc mieć już to za sobą. — Moja rodzina jest jedną ze starszych, podobnie jak Malfoyowie. My jednak zawieraliśmy małżeństwa, co któreś pokolenie z mugolami, nie wierząc w brednie o brudnej krwi. 

— Rozumiem — odparł krótko Harry, gdy poczuł, jak Scabior prostuje się i wypuszcza go z objęć.

— Mój kuzyn, Naylor — rzekł szmalcownik, pokazując Harry’emu nastolatka w szatach Slytherinu. — Miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, gdy został potraktowany avadą przez Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie chciał dołączyć do armii Voldemorta.

— Kiedy to zrobiła? — zapytał słabo Harry.

— W wakacje — odrzekł, dodając: — Tym sposobem, zostałem ostatnim z rodziny.  


Harry spojrzał się ze zrozumieniem na szmalcownika, który złapał go za dłoń, a następnie obaj wrócili do rzeczywistości.

  


~*~


	5. DZIEŃ 15,16,17,19

Po wydarzeniach sprzed pięciu dni Harry poczuł pewnego rodzaju więź ze Scabiorem i zrozumienie, dlaczego postępował w taki sposób, a nie inny.

Mężczyzna dotrzymywał jak dotąd swej przysięgi (i tak nie miał innego wyboru, ale przemilczmy to) i uczył kruczowłosego sztuki oklumencji oraz magii bezróżdżkowej. O ile to pierwsze — ku zdziwieniu gryfona — szło mu dobrze, tak z magią nie umiał się dogadać. Trenowali codziennie, od razu po tym, jak szmalcownik wracał z pracy. Później rozmawiali długo, aż Scabior nie zarządzał, że czas na sen.  


Harry czuł się spokojniejszy, gdy Scabior powiedział mu, że dwójka jego zaufanych przyjaciół, sprawuje pieczę nad Ronem i Hermioną, których wprowadzili do ich wspólnego domu, również znajdującego się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Mimo że chłopak wolałby być z nimi, wiedział, że tylko niepotrzebnie naraziłby siebie i ich samych. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie czuł się gotowy na ostateczne starcie z Voldemortem. A skoro Ron i Hermiona byli bezpieczni, mógł spać spokojnie, nie bojąc się, że śmierciożercy ich zaatakują gdzieś w lesie czy w górach, gdzie przebywali nie raz.

Dalej czuł się nieswojo bez różdżki, co prawie na każdym kroku przypominał szmalcownikowi, który uważał to za raczej zabawne, aniżeli irytujące. Harry sam nie był pewien, czy gdyby otrzymał z powrotem swoją różdżkę, to czy spróbowałby się uwolnić z domu Scabiora. Z jednej strony go porwał i trzymał wbrew jego woli, lecz z drugiej… starał się mu pomagać w wielu sprawach. I Harry wiedział, że nie powinien, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że polubił Scabiora i czuł się źle na myśl, że mógłby go w tej chwili zostawić, gdy ten go uczył i uspokajał, kiedy był sfrustrowany swoją niewiedzą bądź brakiem umiejętności.

Chłopakowi zależało dalej na odzyskaniu różdżki, więc z rana, przed wyjściem Scabiora do pracy, zapytał się, gdzie się znajdowała. Nie spodziewał się konkretnej odpowiedzi, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, mężczyzna wskazał na tylną kieszeń swoich spodni i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wychodził z domu, zostawiając tym samym zdezorientowanego chłopaka.  


***

Kruczowłosy siedział w salonie, czytając książkę, którą dał mu Scabior o bezróżdżkowej magii, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś wszedł do domu. Poderwał głowę, dostrzegając szmalcownika. Obserwował go, gdy ten przechodził obok niego i zmierzwił mu włosy. Harry westchnął i zamknął książkę, po czym odłożył ją na stolik. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i poszedł po cichu do kuchni. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, wpatrując się w ruchy mężczyzny, który aktualnie smażył coś zawzięcie na patelni. Harry zobaczył swoją różdżkę w kieszeni spodni Scabiora i postanowił sobie, że za wszelką cenę, zdobędzie swój magiczny patyk z powrotem!

Upewniając się, że brązowowłosy go nie usłyszał, po cichu, kucając, zaczął skradać się do niego.

Gdy sięgał już ręką po różdżkę, Scabior odwrócił się gwałtownie, przez co prawie nie spowodował bliskiego spotkania gorącej patelni z twarzą wystraszonego Harry’ego, który spadł tyłkiem na kafelki z głośnym jękiem.

Zirytowany kruczowłosy wstał, patrząc na Scabiora spod byka.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jesteś głodny. — Roześmiał się mu w twarz, przyprawiając gryfona o pulsującą żyłkę na czole.

Kruczowłosy nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zasiadł przy wyspie, stukając w nią palcami ze zdenerwowania.

***  


Następnego dnia Harry specjalnie wstał wcześniej, żeby złapać Scabiora jeszcze przed jego wyjściem z domu. Był zmotywowany i nie miał zamiaru się poddać!

— Wrócę dzisiaj później, więc nie musisz na mnie czekać, jakby co — poinformował go, gdy włożył płaszcz. — Do zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami i już by chwycił za klamkę, gdyby nie dłonie kruczowłosego na jego tyłku.

— Mam ją! — zawołał tryumfalnie Harry, po czym machnął patykiem w dłoni.

Jednak gdy nic się nie stało, zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymał zwykły kawałek drewna, a nie swoją różdżkę. 

— Jeśli chciałeś mnie fizycznie poznać, wystarczyło poprosić — powiedział figlarnie, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie.

Zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, mężczyzna złapał go w swoje objęcia i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

— Rozumiem to, że nie mogłeś się powstrzymać — westchnął teatralnie, dodając: — Nikt by nie potrafił.

— Jesteś niemożliwy! — Odepchnął go od siebie, na co Scabior zaśmiał się, po czym wyszedł z domu w znakomitym humorze.  


***  


Kolejnego dnia Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że spędził w domu szmalcownika ponad dwa tygodnie. Z początku nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, jednak kalendarz na biurku mówił sam za siebie. I to dosłownie! Był w jakiś sposób zaczarowany, dzięki czemu powiedział Harry’emu, jak długo znajdował się w tym domu. Z początku myślał, że do końca zwariował, jednak Scabior zapewnił go, że z jego psychiką wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku i że tego typu kalendarze są dość znane. Uświadomiło to Harry’ego, jak mało jeszcze wiedział o wynalazkach czarodziei.

Gryfonowi również przeszło przez myśl, że nie wiedział, kiedy Scabior miał urodziny. Może wydawało się to błahą rzeczą, jednak nikt z jego rodziny już nie żył. Mężczyzna więc musiał urodziny spędzać samotnie (lub z przyjaciółmi, których raz wymienił). Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry zaczął być niezmiernie ciekawy tejże daty. Szukał podczas nieobecności szmalcownika możliwych poszlak. Nie znalazł nic w salonie, więc przeszedł do pokoju z biblioteką, łudząc się, że znajdzie gdzieś księgę z drzewem genealogicznym wraz z datami narodzin.

Tak jak podejrzewał — nic nie znalazł.   


***

Dziewiętnastego dnia jego pobytu w domu Scabiora — według gadającego kalendarza, który chyba go polubił, bo zaczął go witać z rana, gdy się budził — Harry był niesamowicie szczęśliwy.

Nie dość, że udało mu się odeprzeć silniejszy atak na jego bariery ze strony Scabiora — co było niemałym wyzwaniem — to i bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia zaczęły mu wychodzić o niebo lepiej.

Z okazji tego „małego” sukcesu, Scabior postanowił, że to idealny powód do świętowania. Mężczyzna zrobił zakupy, kupując ulubione ciasto Harry’ego i jakiś dobry alkohol. Gdy wrócił, zasiedli do stołu, zajadając się ze smakiem tortem i popijając szampana, którego nazwy Harry nie potrafił wymówić.

Po dobrym posiłku i wesołych rozmowach przeszli do salonu, gdzie Scabior włączył muzykę. Następnie wyciągnął dłoń do zdziwionego Harry’ego, który przyjął ją z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i niedowierzaniem w myślach.

Tańczyli walca do piosenki Jackie DeShannon o tytule „What The World Needs Now Is Love”*, jak się później dowiedział od mężczyzny.

Scabior prowadził w tańcu, jednak Harry’emu to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie należał do grupy ludzi, którzy dobrze tańczyli, więc cieszył się, iż brązowowłosy wziął to pod uwagę. Zraził się do tańca po balu integracyjnym w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Szmalcownikowi jednak udało się na nowo wzbudzić w nim to zainteresowanie.

Harry zgadzał się ze słowami piosenki i zdziwił się, że Scabior znał się na mugolskiej muzyce. DeShannon śpiewała o tym, że świat potrzebuje miłości, a nie kolejnych trudności i przeszkód. Według niej wszyscy zasługiwali na miłość. Na to, żeby czuć się kochanymi i potrzebnymi dla tej jedynej osoby. Był to dość obszerny temat, nad którym kruczowłosy w tamtej chwili nie potrafił się dłużej zastanowić, zwłaszcza gdy piosenka przełączyła się na inną, wolniejszą. Do niej, zmienili tempo i zaczęli tańczyć wolnego, przy którym Harry poczuł się trochę ospale. Oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny i objął go rękami wokół szyi. On za to oplótł go w pasie, przyciągając nieznacznie do siebie. Krążyli tak powoli wokół własnej osi, aż nie poczuli się zmęczeni tańcem.  


Scabior wyłączył mugolski odtwarzacz i ruszył do pokoju Harry’ego, gdzie ten już brał prysznic, twierdząc, że może to pomoże mu się rozbudzić.

***

W oczekiwaniu na chłopaka Scabior zasnął na kanapie.

 

Po kilku minutach Harry wyszedł z łazienki, od razu zauważając śpiącego mężczyznę.

Widząc jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję, postanowił spróbować i wykraść swoją różdżkę z jego kieszeni. Podszedł do niego bezszelestnie, a następnie nachylił się trochę.

Gdy zauważył, że Scabior otworzył oczy, odsunął się szybko od niego, jednak nic to mu nie dało, gdyż mężczyzna pociągnął go za rękę, przez co chłopak spadł na niego.

Zmieszany Harry chciał wstać, ale szmalcownik trzymał go mocno przy sobie, kładąc dłonie na jego plecach.

— Spokojnie, panie Potter — wyszeptał, ledwo słyszalnie. — Nie mam przy sobie ani pana różdżki, ani swojej własnej. Są w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Harry drgnął, odczuwając każde najmniejsze poruszenie mężczyzny.

— Po prostu ułóż się wygodnie i zdrzemnij — dopowiedział, uśmiechając się zachęcająco do gryfona.  
  
Harry wpatrywał się przez długi czas w oczy Scabiora, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany i naciągnął się, aby odłożyć swoje okulary na stolik do kawy. Położył swoje dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, a głowę umieścił w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

  
Scabior zdziwił się, jak Harry szybko zasnął. Co musiało znaczyć, że ufał mu bardziej, niż sam początkowo sądził.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dla zainteresowanych piosenką Jackie DeShannon „What The World Needs Now Is Love” - https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=56&v=vp1F16_7lO0


	6. DZIEŃ 30

Ostatni tydzień był bardzo pracowity zarówno dla Harry’ego, jak i dla Scabiora.

Mężczyzna miał czas na odpoczynek jedynie w nocy. Od rana do późnego popołudnia bywał w pracy, a czasem zostawał nawet dłużej. Scabior poinformował Harry’ego, że Greyback ostatnio stał się bardziej cięty i agresywny, i wszyscy pracowali za trzech. Miało to związek z ostatnią aktywnością Voldemorta i jego popleczników, którzy przez ostatnie kilka dni napadali na mugolskie miasteczka, wybijając ich jeden po drugim.

Czasem brązowowłosy wracał cały poraniony i obszarpany przez walki, które toczyli z członkami Zakonu Feniksa, którzy starali się bronić mugoli.

Scabior na swoją obronę za każdym razem mówił, że nie używał żadnych klątw ani Niewybaczalnych na Jasnej Stronie. Nawet mimo tego, widział pewien zwątpienia wzrok kruczowłosego, który tylko wzruszał ramionami, po czym zmieniał temat.

Harry natomiast podczas nieobecności szmalcownika ćwiczył magię bezróżdżkową i czytał o niej przeróżne książki, które udało mu się znaleźć w domowej bibliotece, którą mężczyzna posiadał w swoim domu.

***

Harry przygotowywał aktualnie obiad dla niego i Scabiora. Mężczyzna jeszcze nie wrócił do domu, jednak kruczowłosy wolał już wcześniej coś zrobić. I tak miał dość ciągłego siedzenia i czytania książek, musiał się rozruszać!

Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie potrafił skupić się na tekście o magii, gdy jego myśli zaprzątał Scabior, któremu tak wiele zawdzięczał.

Gryfon nie był pewien, jak mógł nazwać relację, którą obaj dzielili.

Przyjaciele? Sprzymierzeńcy?

Kimkolwiek by nie byli, Harry był wdzięczny Merlinowi za to, że został przez Scabiora porwany, chociaż brzmiało to dość nierozsądnie.

***

— Nie pozwólcie mu uciec!! — ryknął jeden ze śmierciożerców, z którymi walczył Greyback.

W wirze walki Scabior ucierpiał najgorzej z całej szajki. Cóż się dziwić, skoro to jego chcieli złapać poplecznicy Voldemorta, aby zabrać go do czarnoksiężnika.

— Padnij! — zawołał Greyback, który powalił go swoim ciałem na posadzkę, dzięki czemu obaj uniknęli jasnoczerwonej klątwy.

— Musimy stąd spieprzać! — warknął wilkołak, rzucając tarczę na nich, po tym, jak obaj wstali.

— Nie mam siły, żeby się deportować. — Mężczyzna zakrztusił się mocno, więc Greyback klepnął go mocno w plecy.

— Podaj adres, to zrobię to za nas dwóch, głupcze! — Rzucił avadą w jednego ze śmierciożerców, który biegł za nimi.

Scabior potknął się, padając na zakrwawiony trawnik.

— Nie mogę! — jęknął cały obolały, patrząc się uważnie na wilkołaka.

— Nie pierdol! — Podniósł go siłą i chwycił w pasie, żeby mężczyzna ponownie nie upadł. — Gadaj, nie mamy czasu!

I zdradził mu adres, jednak niedokładny.

Greyback deportował ich i obejrzał się po okolicy.

— Kojarzę tę pipidówę — rzucił od niechcenia i spojrzał się hardo na brązowowłosego, który próbował uwolnić się z uścisku wilkołaka. — A ciebie gdzie niesie?

— Do domu oczywiście!

— Sam nie dasz rady dojść, jełopie. — Greyback wywrócił oczami i mocniej złapał Scabiora. — Wyglądasz na gościa z jedną nogą w trumnie, więc dotaszczę cię do domu, nieważne czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Scabior nie miał siły na przekomarzanie się z wilkołakiem — nie, kiedy był na skraju sił. Pokazał więc mu drogę do swojego domu i dał się nieść silniejszemu czarodziejowi.

Po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce.

Greyback z buta otworzył drzwi, tym samym wyrywając je z zawiasów, co Scabior skwitował głośnym prychnięciem. Wilkołak go zignorował i doprowadził do kanapy w salonie, gdzie położył go delikatnie, nie chcąc doprowadzić do większego krwawienia z ran. Mężczyzna wrócił do przedpokoju, chcąc naprawić drzwi, z którymi nie polubił się już na starcie.

W tym czasie Scabior usłyszał szybkie kroki, więc otworzył z trudem oczy i zobaczył Harry’ego, który klęczał tuż przy nim, opierając się dłońmi o kanapę.

Zauważył, jak oczy gryfona rozszerzają się w przerażeniu, gdy zobaczył, w jakim znajdował się stanie. Chłopak wstał i wybiegł z pomieszczenia akurat, gdy do salonu wrócił Grayback. Usiadł on na fotelu obok kominka i wpatrywał się z dziwnym błyskiem w oku na szmalcownika, który miał już dość tej sytuacji.

***

Harry po złapaniu apteczki z łazienki ze swojego pokoju, czym prędzej pognał do salonu. Prawie nie krzyknął, gdy ujrzał siedzącego na fotelu wilkołaka, wpatrującego się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Nie skomentował tego jednak i ponownie kucnął przy Scabiorze. Zajął się opatrywaniem jego ran w mugolski sposób, bo nie miał pojęcia, jakie zaklęcie dezynfekuje rany.

Następnie magią bezróżdżkową rzucał, co chwilę „ _Ferula!_ ” wokół jego ran, uprzednio pozbywając się górnego odzienia mężczyzny.

Cały ten czas Harry czuł palące spojrzenie wilkołaka na swoich plecach i czuł się z tym wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, jednak wolał się nie narażać. Nie wiedział, czemu Scabior był w takim stanie i dlaczego Greyback tu był.

Nie potrafił również znieść nieustającej ciszy, więc ucieszył się, gdy czarodziej do niego przemówił zbolałym głosem:

— W mojej sypialni są eliksiry. — Zakaszlał parę razy. — Przynieś Eliksir Wiggenowy i Wzmacniający — poprosił, uśmiechając się słabo do zdziwionego gryfona, który wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia.

Scabior przeniósł spojrzenie na Greybacka, który patrzył się na niego zaintrygowany.

— A więc to prawda — rzekł krótko.

Brązowowłosy nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął ponownie oczy i zagłębił się w swoich myślach.

Bał się, że skoro był tak słaby, Potter wykorzysta okazję i spróbuje uciec od niego. Czuł się koszmarnie z tym że chłopak mógł się domyślić, iż bariery już go nie pilnują. Opuścił je już podczas walki ze śmierciożercami, aby móc skupić się całkowicie na swojej obronie, jednak na niewiele się to zdało, skoro teraz leżał na wznak, nie potrafiąc się poruszyć, a co dopiero wstać.

Oddychało mu się coraz ciężej, więc żywił nadzieję, że kruczowłosy szybko wróci z potrzebnymi eliksirami.

***

Harry nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem odpowiednich fiolek, a to dzięki temu, że miały one etykietki z nazwą eliksiru, który się w nich znajdował.

Gdy miał już wychodzić, zobaczył swoją różdżkę, leżącą na biurku przy oknie. Podszedł do niej i już miał ją wziąć, gdy obok niej ujrzał jakąś starannie zapisaną notkę.

„ _Co zrobić, by pobyt Pottera był dla mnie satysfakcjonujący?”_ — przeczytał w myślach, podziwiając schludne pismo Scabiora.

Po przeczytaniu całości poczuł łzy w oczach.

Był tak cholernie zdezorientowany! Powinien chwycić różdżkę i uciec z tego przeklętego domu, jednak stał tak i wpatrywał się w fiolki, jakby miały one w sobie odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania. Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść, na co przeklął siarczyście pod nosem i wyszedł szybko z pokoju, ruszając żwawo do salonu.

Zanim się w nim znalazł, przetarł rękawem oczy i odetchnął głęboko, próbując się choć trochę uspokoić.

 

Po tym, jak Scabior wypił eliksiry, Greyback zaniósł go do sypialni i położył na łóżku. W ciągu kilku sekund szmalcownik zasnął, pozostawiając tym samym wilkołaka i gryfona samego na korytarzu po tym, jak czarodziej zamknął drzwi z pokoju.

— Napiłbym się mocnej kawy — przemówił mężczyzna, unosząc wymownie brew.

— Oczywiście — odparł krótko Harry, zmierzając do kuchni.

Postawił wodę na gaz i oparł się plecami o blat.

Greyback za to usiadł przy wyspie i wpatrzył się w niego, jakby doszukując się czegoś.

— Widzę, że się polubiliście — zaczął czarodziej, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Być może — uciął Harry, któremu nie podobało się, na jakie tory mężczyzna chciał skierować rozmowę.

— Spokojnie, nie masz się o co złościć, dzieciaku — powiedział, kładąc ręce na wyspie. — Po prostu to dziwne, żeby wybawiciel czarodziejskiego świata, tak dobrze czuł się w obecności szmalcownika.

Harry wyciągnął z szafki nad zlewem dwa czyste kubki.

— Porwał mnie miesiąc temu — wyjaśnił wilkołakowi, który uniósł zdziwiony brwi. — Po tak długim czasie zdążyłem się do niego przyzwyczaić.

— Oczywiście, Potter, bo przecież każda ofiara boi się o życie swojego oprawcy, co nie? — zironizował, śledząc nerwowe ruchy gryfona.

— Nie boję się o jego życie — warknął cicho pod nosem, co czarodziej usłyszał.

— Pragnę ci przypomnieć, Potter, że jako wilkołak mam wyczulone zmysły. — Patrzył, jak chłopak wsypuje dwie łyżki kawy do jednego kubka, po czym kontynuował: — Czuję od ludzi przeróżne emocje, których nie potrafią w danej chwili opanować.

Harry wrzucił woreczek z czarną herbatą do drugiego kubka, po czym odwrócił się do mężczyzny, zakładając ręce na krzyż.

— Ach, no racja, jakbym mógł zapomnieć o wilkołaku, co zamienia nikomu niewinne dzieci w takie stworzenia, jakim on sam jest — sarknął, czując się źle z tym że był zmuszony znajdować się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Greyback.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył groźnie brwi, jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

— To nie czas na wyciąganie brudów z przeszłości, Potter — oznajmił poważnie, a jego spojrzenie zmieniło się na to bardziej dzikie, które czasem gryfon widział u Lupina. — Czarny Pan wie, że zostałeś porwany przez Scabiora.

Harry mrugnął parę razy, zanim ta informacja do niego doszła.

— Śmierciożercy złapali nas, gdy już mieliśmy się rozchodzić. Oczywiście wywiązała się z tego dość nieprzyjemna walka. — Harry wyłączył gaz i chwycił czajnik do ręki, nalewając wody do kubków. — Dopiero po dłuższym rzucaniu klątw w tych skurwieli, zorientowałem się, że chodziło im o Scabiora.

Po wsypaniu cukru i wlaniu mleka, Harry chwycił kubek z kawą i postawił go przed wilkołakiem. Następnie cofnął się o kilka kroków i oparł o blat, biorąc swoją herbatę do rąk.

— To go najbardziej oblegali, był zmuszony walczyć z kilkoma na raz, co jak widziałeś, nie skończyło się dla niego najlepiej — dodał, zanim upił łyk gorącego napoju.

Harry kiwnął głową i chwilę trwali tak w ciszy, aż wilkołak nie dopił kawy.

— Czas na mnie — zarządził i wstał z miejsca, zmierzając do przedpokoju.

Gryfon podążył za nim, jednak dalej pilnował kilkumetrowego odstępu. Nie czuł się zbyt bezpiecznie przy Greybacku.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Harry’ego, który stanął jak spetryfikowany, na co zbeształ się w myślach.

— Pewnie tego nie wiesz, ale — przemówił spokojnym głosem — Scabior ma urodziny szóstego października*.

Harry spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony, co Greyback skwitował:

— Myślałem, że mogłaby ci się taka informacja przydać, ale jak nie to nie. — Wzruszył ramionami i chwycił klamkę. — Wrócę jutro zobaczyć, czy gość nie wykitował.

Kruczowłosy patrzył, jak czarodziej wychodził z domu, po czym zamknął za nim drzwi, zasuwając zamek w nich.

„I co teraz?” — pomyślał, gdy zjechał plecami po ścianie i skulił się pod nią, obejmując swoje kolana rękami.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rowling nigdy nie podała oficjalnej daty urodzin Scabiora, więc wymyśliłam własną.


	7. DZIEŃ 31

Harry nie potrafił zasnąć w nocy.

Nie męczyły go żadne wizje od Voldemorta — dzięki opanowaniu oklumencji, nie musiał się już nimi przejmować.

Martwił się o Scabiora, który najwyraźniej dalej nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, bo Harry żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z korytarza nie słyszał. Od rana siedział sam z książką na kolanach, której nie zaczął jeszcze czytać. Nawet nie zorientował się, że była o eliksirach. Wpatrywał się w tekst zapisany na stronach, jednocześnie ich nie widząc. Rozmyślał o zaistniałej sytuacji i co ona zmieni między nim a szmalcownikiem.

„Greyback miał rację” — pomyślał sfrustrowany, wstając gwałtownie z ulubionego fotela Scabiora i zaczął krążyć wokół pokoju.

Gryfon bał się o życie mężczyzny, ale nigdy głośno by się do tego nie przyznał. Nie zamierzał dawać wilkołakowi satysfakcji.

Jednak nie był na tyle bezmyślnym, żeby nie przyznać przynajmniej przed samym sobą, że Scabior zaczął znaczyć dla niego coś więcej. Jakkolwiek by go to nie przerażało — w końcu była wojna i ostatnim co chciał teraz przeżywać, to rozterki sercowe jak jakaś nastolatka! — to nie potrafił już zachowywać się przy szmalcowniku tak jak na początku pobytu w jego domu.

Harry przystanął w miejscu, gdy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, dochodzące z korytarza. Wybiegł szybko z pokoju i ujrzał Scabiora, który szedł w stronę kuchni, cały czas podpierając się ręką o ścianę.

Czarnowłosy bez zastanowienia podszedł do niego i chwycił delikatnie jego rękę, kładąc ją sobie na ramieniu, po czym złapał go w pasie. Zaczęli zmierzać powoli do kuchni, gdzie Harry usadził Scabiora na siedzeniu przy wyspie z taką ostrożnością, jakby był jakąś filigranową rzeźbą.

Scabior spojrzał się zdziwiony na Harry’ego, gdy ten bez słowa zaczął przyrządzać śniadanie.

Nie odezwali się do siebie słowem, dopóki gryfon nie postawił dwóch talerzy i kubków na wyspie, zasiadając tuż obok starszego mężczyzny.

— Smacznego, Harry — przemówił Scabior, uśmiechając się do chłopaka w podzięce.

— Nawzajem — odparł krótko i zajął się spożywaniem posiłku.

Spoglądał od czasu do czasu na szmalcownika, który — jak zauważył — siedział jedynie w spodniach od piżamy i luźno zawiązanym, czarnym szlafroku. Najwyraźniej nie miał siły, aby przebrać się w coś innego.

Po tym, jak zjedli śniadanie, Harry odłożył talerze do umywalki, w której dzięki magii naczynia same się czyściły i odkładały na właściwe miejsca.

Scabior zszedł ze stołka, na którym siedział, po czym złapał się za bok, a drugą dłonią oparł o blat.

Harry, zauważając ból na twarzy mężczyzny, szybko chwycił go w pasie, pozwalając mu, żeby oparł się o niego.

— Chodź — polecił gryfon, prowadząc mężczyzna do swojego pokoju.

Dopiero, jak już zasiedli na kanapie w jego pokoju, Harry pomyślał, że może mężczyzna wolałby ten czas spędzić w samotności? W końcu to przez niego był w takim stanie! A ten jak zwykle, bezmyślnie z góry założył, że mężczyzna będzie miał jakąkolwiek ochotę na jego towarzystwo. Może lepiej by było, jakby zaprowadził go z powrotem do sypialni?

— Harry, musimy porozmawiać — odezwał się trochę ochrypłym głosem, na co zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu.

Nie wiedząc czemu, Harry’ego rozbawiła ta reakcja.

Scabior za to pokręcił głową i wyczarował przed nimi dwa duże kubki gorącej czekolady. Zrobił kilka łyków, po czym odkaszlnął parę razy.

— Wybacz za problemy techniczne. — Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, który pomyślał, że mężczyzna momentami był naprawdę onieśmielający. — Pewnie Greyback wyjaśnił ci, dlaczego znalazłem się w takim stanie, prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową, wlewając w siebie sporą porcję czekolady na raz. Poczuł, jak czekolada zapoznawała się z jego kubkami smakowymi. Jej smak był o wiele lepszy od tej w Hogwarcie.

— W takim razie cieszę się, że nie muszę więcej wspominać upokarzającego wyniku wczorajszej walki. — Przewrócił oczami, aby po chwili spoważnieć. — Domyślasz się, jakie przedmioty Voldemort mógł przeobrazić w swoje horkruksy?

Harry spojrzał się na niego dziwnie, jednak pamiętał, że mógł mu w pełni zaufać.

— Tak, na kilka wpadłem wraz z Ronem i Hermioną — zaczął — Posiada ich siedem, a raczej posiadał, bo kilka zostało już zniszczonych.

Upił trochę czekolady, po czym kontynuował:

— Jego dziennik przebiłem kłem bazyliszka na drugim roku w Hogwarcie, pierścień Marvolo Gaunta został zniszczony przez Dumbledore’a, a Medalion Slytherina Ron przełamał na pół mieczem Gryffindora — wyliczył, po czym dodał: — Nie wiem, czy coś się zmieniło. Może Ronowi i Hermionie udało się zdobyć jeszcze jakiś podczas mojej nieobecności.

Scabior spojrzał na niego zamyślony i nie odzywał się, więc Harry ponownie zaczął sączyć czekoladę.

Gdy wypił ją do końca i odstawił kubek na stolik, mężczyzna przemówił, a ton jego głosu wydał się dla Harry’ego bardzo ciepłym i przyjemnym dla ucha.

— Sądzę, że byłbym w stanie zdobyć tiarę Roweny Ravenclaw.

— Jak to? — zapytał zdziwiony kruczowłosy, dodając: — Nie mówiłem nic o tym, że pozostałe relikwie założycieli Hogwartu są horkruksami Voldemorta.

— Kiedyś, jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu, chciałem tak, jak moi koledzy dołączyć do Voldemorta, innym znanym jako Tom Riddle. Jednak nie byłem jakimś tam głupim dzieciakiem, co pchałby się w nieznane, dlatego szukałem o nim informacji. — Scabior zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłem przez to w bibliotece!

Harry’emu przypomniała się Hermiona, która również momentami potrafiła wręcz spędzać więcej czasu w bibliotece, niż w pokoju wspólnym gryfonów.

— Dowiedziałem się paru przydatnych faktów, jednak nie było to dla mnie wystarczająco, więc zacząłem szukać głębiej. — Westchnął ciężko. — Co zazwyczaj nie kończyło się dla mnie dobrze, jednak ostatecznie nie dołączyłem do śmierciożerców.

— To dobrze — podsumował Harry, po chwili dodając: — Jednak, jak chcesz zdobyć tiarę Roweny? Najprawdopodobniej dalej jest gdzieś w Hogwarcie, tak samo, jak Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. — Poprawił swoje okulary, które zsunęły mu się nieco z nosa.

— Niech to pozostanie tajemnicą. — Mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

***

Greyback zawitał do nich gdzieś koło dwunastej, mówiąc, że był na zebraniu w siedzibie Voldemorta, który nie był zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

Wilkołak opowiedział im, jak wybronił się, aby nie zostać na miejscu zamordowanym. Voldemortowi poradził, aby kolejnym razem go łaskawie poinformował, zanim naśle na jego gang swoich popleczników, ponieważ nie znał powodu zaatakowania jego i jego grupy, więc oczywistą reakcją była obrona — z której wywiązała się walka. Śmierciożercy nie byli zbyt rozmowni, tylko od razu przeszli do defensywy, więc co mógł zrobić?

Na jego szczęście Czarny Pan przyjął jego wyjaśnienia, ale za to zlecił mu odnalezienie Scabiora i przyprowadzenie go do niego, czego oczywiście nie miał zamiaru zrobić.

Po tych wyjaśnieniach, wyszedł, mówiąc, że musi załatwić jeszcze kilka ważnych spraw.

***

Gdy Harry kładł się spać, usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Tak? — zapytał głośniej, aby mężczyzna mógł go usłyszeć.

Scabior wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi z nieprzyjemnym łupnięciem.

— Wybacz, przeciąg — rzucił przepraszającym tonem.

Podszedł do siedzącego chłopaka i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

— Nie miałeś ostatnio żadnych wizji ani koszmarów? — zapytał z troską w głosie, która zdziwiła kruczowłosego.

Nie spodziewał się tego, że mężczyzna się o niego martwił.

— Nie, nie miałem — odparł gładko, czując lekkie zawstydzenie na myśl, że szmalcownik przejmował się tym, czy się dobrze wysypia.

— To dobrze — westchnął z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

Harry opuścił głowę, patrząc się na swoje dłonie.

Jak mógł cieszyć się z tego, że mężczyzna zwracał na niego uwagę, wówczas gdy sam był winien jego stanowi? Kolejny raz bliska mu osoba została skrzywdzona skuli niego.

— Harry — przemówił Scabior, chwytając jego twarz w swoje dłonie i przybliżając się trochę do gryfona. — To nie twoja wina.

Oczy kruczowłosego wyrażały konsternację.

— Pamiętaj, że nadal mogę słyszeć twoje powierzchowne myśli, jeśli nie starasz się ich ukryć — przypomniał mu, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.

— Racja — wymamrotał nieco zażenowany, czując jak Scabior puszcza jego twarz. — Chciałeś coś ważnego? — zapytał, przypominając sobie, że w końcu w jakimś celu musiał do niego przyjść.

— Tak. — Scabior zmierzwił mu dłonią włosy, na co Harry’ego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz po plecach. — Nie chciałbyś może spotkać się z przyjaciółmi?

Harry bez zastanowienia rzucił się na czarodzieja, obejmując jego szyję rękami. Powalił go tym samym na łóżko, które niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało, jednak żaden z nich się tym nie przejął.

— Mówisz na serio?! — zawołał radośnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w propozycję szmalcownika.

— Serio, serio — zaśmiał się, kładąc dłonie na plecach czarnowłosego. — A teraz kładź się spać.

Harry posłusznie zszedł ze Scabiora i schował się pod kołdrą, jedynie jego głowa wystawała spod pierzyny.

— Dobranoc, Harry. — Mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego czole, po czym bezszelestnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

 

~*~


	8. DZIEŃ 35

— Moi przyjaciele przyprowadzą twoich koło trzynastej przez sieć Fiuu — poinformował go z rana, gdy Harry wszedł do salonu, gdzie Scabior przywiązywał list sowie o czarnych piórach i bystrym spojrzeniu.

Naturalne więc było, że gryfon nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z przyjaciółmi, których nie widział ponad miesiąc!

Chodził zdenerwowany przez cały ranek, układając sobie w głowie to, co musi im powiedzieć, o co może pytać Hermiona oraz jak ona i Ron zareagują, widząc Scabiora — jego porywacza.

Minutę przed trzynastą Scabior wstał ze swojego fotela w salonie i przywołał do siebie Harry’ego, który fanatycznie układał książki na biblioteczce, chcąc, aby wszystko wyglądało idealnie.

Po chwili w kominku zabłysnął ogień i wyłonił się z niego nieznajomy Harry’emu mężczyzna o jasnoróżowych włosach, a zaraz za nim wyłoniła się Hermiona z Ronem, po których wyszedł czarnoskóry czarodziej.

— Harry!! — zawołali jednocześnie jego przyjaciele, rzucając się wręcz na niego, przez co całą trójką wylądowali na kanapie.

— Udusicie mnie zaraz! — zaśmiał się kruczowłosy, przytulając ich obu.

— Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, stary — odparł Ron, gdy już wstali.

— Dokładnie, nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z tobą działo, dopóki ci dwaj czarodzieje nas nie znaleźli i nie użyczyli nam swojego domu, jako tymczasowej kwatery — wyjaśniła naprędce Hermiona, wskazując dłonią na wymienione osoby.

Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie do kruczowłosego i podeszli do niego.

— Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter — rzekł różowowłosy, ściskając jego dłoń w geście powitania. — Nazywam się Gustav, a to mój przyjaciel Jazz. — Pokazał na czarodzieja z dredami, któremu również uścisnął dłoń.

— To jak — przemówił Scabior, zwracając na siebie uwagę Złotej Trójcy. — Herbaty, kawy? — zaproponował, zmierzając powoli w stronę kuchni.

— Prawdy — odparła hardo Hermiona, siadając na kanapie z Ronem, po obu stronach Harry’ego.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew w udawanym zdziwieniu i zasiadł na fotelu obok, zapalając ruchem dłoni ogień w kominku.

— To my pójdziemy przygotować napoje — podjął Gustav, idąc z drugim czarodziejem do kuchni.

Harry zauważył, jak Scabior uważnie obserwował jego przyjaciół oraz jak Hermiona patrzyła się nieufnie na szmalcownika.

Czuł, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należeć do najprzyjemniejszych.

— Domniemam, że Gustav i Jazz wytłumaczyli wam mniej więcej sytuację, prawda? — spytał nadwyraz uprzejmie, co zdziwiło Harry’ego, który bardziej podejrzewał Scabiora o cynizm i sarkastyczne podejście, aniżeli o powagę i profesjonalizm.

— Zgadza się — odparła Hermiona z wyraźną rezerwą w głosie.

Nastała krótka cisza, którą przerwał Ron.

— Gustav nam powiedział, że udało się panu nauczyć Harry’ego oklumencji. — Spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na brązowowłosego. — Jak się panu to udało? Snape sobie darował po kilkunastu tygodniach!

Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Ron zawsze potrafił rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. Dzięki temu Scabior zaczął opowiadać cały proces ich wspólnych sesji, czym zaciekawił nawet Hermionę. Mógł przysiąc, że dziewczyna notowała, co ważniejsze informacje w swoich myślach. Pewnie, gdy będą już sami, dopyta go o parę szczegółów.

— Przynieśliśmy coś do picia i jedzenia! — rzucił radośnie Jazz, kładąc wraz z drugim czarodziejem kubki i talerze na stolik.

Ron, jak Harry podejrzewał, od razu zaczął pałaszować paszteciki, na co Hermiona spojrzała na niego karcąco. Rudowłosa sceptycznie chwyciła kubek z ziołową herbatą, którą najpierw powąchała. Harry’ego zdziwiło to, bo myślał, że ufała czarodziejom, którzy zapewnili jej i Ronowi bezpieczeństwo oraz dach nad głową.

— Dlaczego nie doniósł pan Sam-Wiesz-Komu wieści o tym, iż złapał pan Harry’ego? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

— Gdyż nie miałem w tym żadnego interesu — odparł, uśmiechając się lekko do rudowłosej. — Mój dom jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, panno Granger. Możesz więc spokojnie wymawiać imię Voldemorta.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z namysłem, odzywając się dopiero po chwili.

— W takim razie czym się pan kierował, trzymając Harry’ego w zamknięciu? Co tu panu dawało? I co najważniejsze, dlaczego postanowił pan nam pomóc? — zalewała go pytaniami, jednak Scabior wyglądał na całkowicie przygotowanego na taką sytuację.

Harry był ciekaw tego, jak mężczyzna odpowie na zadane pytania, więc słuchał odpowiedzi bardzo uważnie, nie przestając się na niego patrzeć.

— Od samego początku nie miałem zamiaru wydać Harry’ego w ręce Voldemorta. Może to się wydać mało wiarygodne, jednak nie stoję po ciemnej stronie — wyjaśnił, nieprzekonanej Hermionie, która nerwowo postukiwała palcem po swoim udzie.

— To po czyjej stronie pan stoi? — Uniosła kubek na wysokości ust, popijając herbatę.

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste. — Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na gryfona. — Po stronie Harry’ego.

Hermiona przełknęła głośno napój, po czym szeroko otworzonymi oczami spojrzała się na kruczowłosego. Na jego twarzy ujrzała ciepły uśmiech, który skierowany był do szmalcownika, na którego ciągle się patrzył.

— No tak — westchnęła, nie mogąc wyrzucić z siebie nic innego.

— Co do pozostałych pytań — kontynuował — Postanowiłem wam pomóc ze względu na Harry’ego. Martwił się o was. Wypuszczenie Złotego Chłopca w momencie, gdy Voldemort już wiedział o jego porwaniu, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, więc, zamiast tego zacząłem uczyć go oklumencji i magii bezróżdżkowej, aby był lepiej przygotowany na ostateczne starcie z Riddlem, które niestety nie wiemy, kiedy dokładnie nastąpi.

Gdy skończył swój wywód, Ron w końcu skończył zajmować się jedzeniem i dopił swoją owocową herbatę.

Ku zdziwieniu Hermiony, rudzielec zadał dość mądre pytanie.

— Jaki jest w takim razie nasz plan? Pan nie może wychodzić z domu, bo inaczej śmierciożercom uda się pana złapać. Harry również powinien tutaj zostać.

Hermiona spojrzała się na niego w szoku i już chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Ron jej przerwał.

— Spójrz na to od strony Voldemorta. Harry stanie się łatwym celem, jeśli ponownie zaczniemy wędrować od lasu do lasu oraz od gór do gór. Robiliśmy to tylko dlatego, że nie mieliśmy się gdzie podziać, każdy mógł okazać się naszym wrogiem. Teraz gdy mamy praktycznie rzecz biorąc dwie kwatery na ten czas — zarówno dom Gustava i Jazza, jak i od Scabiora — nie musimy martwić się o to, że zostaniemy wykryci przez śmierciożerców, ponieważ oba domy są pod zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Ron przerwał na krótką chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

— W tym momencie mamy lepsze warunki na zastanowienie się nad lokalizacjami pozostałych horkruksów, zwłaszcza że możemy spokojnie myśleć, nie bojąc się o własne życie. Dodatkowo nie jesteśmy zmęczeni fizycznie przez warty czy walkę. Nie wiem jak ty, Herm, ale ja widzę same plusy tej sytuacji i nie widzę żadnej innej opcji, niż po prostu zacząć współpracować ze Scabiorem.

Hermiona zaniemówiła, co rozbawiło kruczowłosego, który nie potrafił nie parsknąć śmiechem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spod byka, jednak po chwili lekko się uśmiechnęła.

— Niech tak więc będzie — rzekła, skinąwszy szmalcownikowi głową na znak rozejmu.

***

Kolejne kilka godzin spędzili na debatowaniu, dyskutowaniu i szukaniu kompromisów, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych kłótni. W tym czasie też Ron postanowił, aby wszyscy mówili do siebie po imieniu, bo nie ma sensu przejmować się żadnymi zbędnymi formalnościami. Czarodzieje zgodzili się z nim i przeszli od razu do sedna.

Ron i Hermiona dalej będą mieszkać u Gustava i Jazza. Cała ich czwórka zajmie się czynnym poszukiwaniem horkruksów w potencjalnych miejscach, w których mogłyby się one znajdować. Dwójka gryfonów będzie oczywiście wychodzić na zewnątrz pod osłoną nocy bądź używając zaklęć kamuflujących, aby nikt niepożądany ich nie rozpoznał.

Harry ze Scabiorem za to, odpowiedzialni byli za poszukiwanie przydatnych informacji o wcześniejszym życiu Toma Riddle’a oraz ludzi, którzy mogli cokolwiek o nim wiedzieć.

Gdy stwierdzili, że wszystko wstępnie ustalili, Scabior zaproponował Harry’emu Ognistą Whisky, którą już nalewał swoim przyjaciołom, jednak ten odmówił, czując na sobie potępiające spojrzenie Hermiony. Mężczyzna więc powiedział, że w takim razie, może pójść do siebie z przyjaciółmi, bo on ma jeszcze kilka spraw do obgadania z Gustavem i Jazzem.

Tak więc Harry siedział aktualnie na wezgłowiu kanapy, podczas gdy Ron leżał na niej cały rozwalony. Hermiona za to siedziała nieświadomie na ulubionym fotelu Scabiora, co zapewne by się jej nie spodobało, więc Harry nie śmiał jej nawet tego mówić. Chociaż był ciekawy jej reakcji w takim momencie.

— Nikt nie odwiedzał Scabiora przez ten czas, gdy tu byłeś? — zapytał Ron, kładąc sobie poduszkę pod głowę.

— Nie — rzekł, jednak po chwili dodał: — Chociaż Greyback był tu ze dwa razy.

— Greyback?! — zawołała Hermiona, szybko rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające wokół nich.

Harry nie skomentował jej ostrożności, chociaż trochę zabolał go fakt, że dziewczyna dalej nie ufała szmalcownikowi.

— Tak, sprowadził tutaj Scabiora, gdy ten był ledwo żywy po walce ze śmierciożercami, których zesłał na niego Voldemort, gdy dowiedział się, że ten jest odpowiedzialny za moje porwanie — wytłumaczył jej na szybko, gestykulując nerwowo dłońmi. Nie chciał sobie przypominać tamtego wydarzenia.

— A kiedy był drugi raz? — zapytała ostrożnie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— Przyszedł dzień później, zobaczyć, jak to ujął — „czy nie zdążył wykitować” — odparł ponuro, drapiąc się po głowie.

— Rozumiem.

Harry zauważył, że wyraźnie coś dalej w sobie trzymała, a na co zdobyć się nie potrafiła, więc zapytał:

— Jeśli macie jakieś wątpliwości bądź pytania, to zadawajcie je śmiało.

O dziwo, to Ron pierwszy przemówił.

— Jaki on jest? — spytał, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy przyjaciół, dodał: — No wiesz, Harry, jaki ma charakter, sposób bycia. Ciężko było ci się z nim dogadać z początku?

Hermiona westchnęła głośno, jakby rudzielec wyjął większość nurtujących ją pytań z jej głowy.  
  
Harry za to zaczął mówić od razu, nie musiał się w ogóle zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

— Był ślizgonem, więc większości cech możecie się domyślić — zaczął — Jest też niesamowicie uparty, nie zniechęcał się ani nie poddawał, gdy magia bezróżdżkowa z początku mi w ogóle nie wychodziła. A uwierzcie, ja już miałem wtedy całkowicie dość i potrafiłem się obrażać sam na siebie za mój brak umiejętności. — Zaśmiał się, a Ron mu zawtórował, na co rozbawiona Hermiona pokręciła głową.

Gdy się uspokoili, mówił dalej.

— Wydaje mi się, że Scabior szybko przywiązuje się do ludzi. Dalej nie chce mi oddać różdżki. Mam wrażenie, że boi się mojej reakcji, gdybym faktycznie ją odzyskał. Pewnie nie chce, żebym go opuścił. — Namyślił się krótko, po czym ciągnął swoją wypowiedź dalej — O dziwo, nie miałem większego problemu się z nim dogadać. W sensie tak nie byłem zadowolony z faktu, że byłem tu uwięziony i pokazywałem mu to na każdym kroku, jednak nie nienawidziłem go.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i machnął dłonią, dzięki czemu ogień w kominku zawitał.

Słońce już zaszło, więc przez okna nie przepływał żaden promień światła, a gryfon nie czuł się komfortowo w ciemności. Przyjemniej było czuć ciepło bijące od płomieni.

— Jak udało ci się zaufać mu w stu procentach? — zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym już wcześniej. Czy powinien wyznać przyjaciołom prawdę? Tyle razy coś przed nimi ukrywał, co nie kończyło się w skutkach dobrze. Nie zamierzał więc po raz kolejny popełnić tego samego błędu.

— Złożył mi Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Ron wrócił do siadu, a Hermiona aż wstała z fotela.

— Stary! Jak go na to namówiłeś?! — zawołał zszokowany rudzielec, po czym zrobił miejsce dziewczynie na kanapie, aby usiadła obok niego.

— Nie namówiłem go Ron — rzekł do przyjaciela. — Złożył mi ją sam z siebie, może z desperacji, nie wiem.

— Harry. — Zmartwiona Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Co ta przysięga zawierała?

Kruczowłosy westchnął, będąc już trochę zmęczonym tą rozmową.

— Zacytuję, dobrze? — Oboje kiwnęli głowami. — Nauczę cię bezróżdżkowej magii, pomogę ci opanować oklumencję. Postaram się przybliżyć cię do zniszczenia horkruksów. Przysięgam również chronić życie Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera, jak swoje własne.

Chłopak spojrzał się na swoich oniemiałych przyjaciół. Ron zdążył jedynie wydać z siebie ciche „wow”, kiedy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Gustav z Jazzem.

— Idziemy już — rzucił krótko różowowłosy.

Gdy Ron, Hermiona i Harry znaleźli się już w salonie, Scabior pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi swoimi i kruczowłosego, po czym obaj obserwowali, jak znikają w płomieniach.

Harry ponownie poczuł pustkę w środku. Wiedział, że nie mógł zostać z przyjaciółmi na długo, w końcu mieli robotę do wykonania.

Westchnął ciężko i nie zwracając uwagi na sprzątającego puste butelki Scabiora, ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

***

Gdy wyszedł przebrany w piżamę z łazienki, usłyszał jakiś hałas z korytarza.

Były dwie opcje — Scabior bądź Greyback. Tego drugiego nie podejrzewałby o przybycie tak późno, więc wyszedł spokojny na korytarz.

Ujrzał Scabiora, który podtrzymywał się ściany, próbując otworzyć drzwi do swojej sypialni.

— Pomóc ci? — zapytał gryfon, podchodząc do mężczyzny.

Dopiero teraz poczuł od niego silną woń alkoholu, wymieszaną z jego perfumami.

— Harry! — zawołał, wyglądając na wniebowziętego.

— Tak? — Kruczowłosy dokładniej przyjrzał się szmalcownikowi, który wyglądał jak po jakiejś szarpaninie.

Jego koszula była w połowie rozpięta, przez co widoczna była dość umięśniona klatka piersiowa mężczyzny. Granatowa wstążka ledwo się trzymała w jego włosach, a krawat był luźno zawieszony na szyi.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, starając się opanować swoje dzikie myśli.

— Widzę, że się zgubiłeś! Chodź, pomogę ci wrócić do pokoju! — Objął gryfona ramieniem, idąc z nim chwiejnym krokiem w stronę sypialni.

Chłopak nie skomentował dalszej bezsensownej paplaniny Scabiora, tylko posłusznie udał się z nim do swojego pokoju.

Problemem było to, że gdy wszedł już pod kołdrę, brązowowłosy rzucił się na miejsce obok. Obrócił się energicznie na brzuch, przez co, wstążka całkowicie zsunęła się z jego włosów, które ułożyły się wokół głowy szmalcownika na poduszce.

— Mogę tu spać? — wymamrotał, jakby nagle poczuł się zawstydzony.

Harry zachichotał pod nosem, widząc dorosłego mężczyznę w takim stanie.

— Tak — odparł, uśmiechając się do niego. — Tylko dlatego, że wątpię, abyś był w stanie wrócić do siebie i nic sobie po drodze nie zrobić!

Scabior uśmiechnął się szeroko i machnął ręką, transmutując swoje ubranie w purpurową piżamę.

— Dobranoc, Harry — wyszeptał ospale, kiedy nałożył na siebie kołdrę.

— Dobranoc — odparł kruczowłosy, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, którego sen całkowicie już zmorzył.

~*~


	9. DZIEŃ 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scabiorowi udało się zdobyć tiarę Roweny Ravenclaw.
> 
> Co dzięki temu odzyskał Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest to ostatni rozdział!

Harry Potter siedział na swoim łóżku, wśród stosów ksiąg, dzienników i innych luźnych stronic, które po setkach lat już nie potrafiły utrzymać się na swoim miejscu. Teksty w nich zawarte były zapisane w różnych językach. O ile z angielskim i wężomową Harry nie miał najmniejszego problemu, to przy francuskim musiał już sięgać po słowniki.

Codziennie Harry ze Scabiorem spotykali się z Gustavem, Jazzem, Hermioną i Ronem w domu szmalcownika, gdzie długo dyskutowali i tworzyli plany. Wymieniali się informacjami, wiedzą oraz tym, co udało im się ostatniego czasu dowiedzieć od kogoś z zewnątrz bądź — w przypadku Rona — z Potterwarty. Dzięki temu byli na bieżąco. Czytali nawet Proroka Codziennego, mimo że mówili tam tyle prawdy, co dewotka na spowiedzi.  


Harry był tak skupiony na swojej pracy i tłumaczeniu ważnych informacji z wężomowy na angielski, że nie zauważył wchodzącego do pokoju Scabiora.

Mężczyzna odkaszlnął, dzięki czemu zwrócił na siebie uwagę gryfona, który spojrzał na niego znad pergaminu.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał zdezorientowany, odkładając pióro na bok.  


Scabior nic nie powiedział, tylko wyjął zza pazuchy tiarę, na której widok Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

Chłopak w ekspresowym tempie wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szmalcownika.

— To tiara Roweny Ravenclaw? — zapytał, czując od niej złowrogo bijącą aurę Riddle’a.

— Tak, udało się! — rzucił wesoło, podając ją Harry’emu, którego przeszedł nieprzyjemny prąd po ciele, gdy dotknął przedmiot, więc szybko odłożył go na biurko.

Scabior zauważył grymas na twarzy gryfona, gdy ten dotknął tiary. Podejrzewał, że aura Voldemorta nie będzie zbyt przyjazna w stosunku do niego. Bał się początkowo, że horkruks mógłby nawet sprawić mu krzywdę, co na szczęście się nie stało. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie narażać czarnowłosego, zwłaszcza że wojna ciągle trwała.

Mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć chłopakowi, że powinni jak najszybciej poinformować resztę o tej nowinie, jednak nie udało mu się, to gdy zauważył spojrzenie kruczowłosego.

Czarodziej obserwował, jak Harry zbliżył się do niego powolnym krokiem. Chciałby znać myśli chłopaka w momencie, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na swoim policzku. Przejechał nią powoli po jego kilkudniowym zaroście, a następnie przybliżył się nieco i zetknął delikatnie ich usta. Harry wyglądał na zawstydzonego i niepewnego w tym geście, więc Scabior chwycił go niespiesznie w pasie, pogłębiając ten jakże intymny gest.

Starszy czarodziej czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy w tym momencie. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry odważy się wykonać ruch w ich relacji, aby sprowadzić ją na inny poziom. Zrobiłby to sam już wcześniej, jednak nie chciał naciskać na gryfona, ani mącić mu w głowie. To nie był dobry czas na romans.  


Po chwili chłopak odsunął się od Scabiora.

Radość Scabiora zniknęła, gdy zauważył, że Harry w dłoni trzymał swoją różdżkę z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Brązowowłosy przeszukał kieszenie swoich spodni, a nie czując magicznego przedmiotu, zaśmiał się nerwowo. Pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając swojej naiwności, po czym uśmiechnął się szczerze do kruczowłosego.

— Sprytnie, panie Potter — rzekł, dalej nie wierząc, że dał się tak łatwo nabrać. — Gdyby nie dowód, że jest pan gryfonem, pomyślałbym, iż należy pan do domu węża.

— Tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu. — Scabior spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem. — Jednak poprosiłem ją o dom lwa.

— A czemuż to?

— Zostało mi powiedziane, że ze Slytherinu wychodzą sami źli ludzie i czarnoksiężnicy. Miałem tylko jedenaście lat, a całe dzieciństwo spędziłem w świecie mugoli, nie zdając sobie sprawy z bycia czarodziejem. Cóż więc mogłem wiedzieć? — Harry podszedł do okna, spoglądając na widok za nim.

Zbliżał się zachód słońca.

— A jak pan teraz postrzega generalizacje domów w Hogwarcie? — spytał, stając za gryfonem, który nie ruszył się ani o centymetr.

— Nie żałuję wyboru swego domu — westchnął ciężko, po chwili dodając: — Jednak wiele rzeczy bym zmienił, gdybym miał okazję wrócić do przeszłości.

— Tak jak my wszyscy, Harry.

— Nauczyłem się jednak — ciągnął dalej — że nie każda osoba ze Slytherinu jest podła i żądna krwi. Moi znajomi z Gryffindoru nie raz odwracali się do mnie plecami tylko przez głupią plotkę. Zrozumiałem więc, że to nie nasze domy o nas mówiły, tylko wybory, których dokonywaliśmy.

Harry odwrócił się przodem do Scabiora i uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Musimy wygrać tę wojnę.

 

~*~

 

Koniec części pierwszej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga część tego fanfiction jest w trakcie tworzenia!


End file.
